


Centenary

by DreamyMarry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette Children, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kitsunes, Time Travel, Watching the Show, Watching the show fanfic, djwifi children, julerose son too, lots of headcanons, mama agrekt, miraculous holder ocs, most of the ships have children tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyMarry/pseuds/DreamyMarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Master Fu was sure there was no use telling anyone that the last time such a thing happened, a goddess had to descend to earth to clean up the mess." A watching the show fanfic with three generations of miraculous holders, provided by fox spirits and time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1: Past

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As the summary says, it will be a reading the show fanfic, but I wanted to do one I haven't seen before, so I decided to bring in fan favorites like young Mama Agreste, Adrinette's future children and their associates. The first two chapters will be introducing the past and future characters, since there will be OCs. The third one will be how the got to such situation and the fourth and on will be episode watching.
> 
> Ask any question on my tumblr, marrys-dream-world.

Catching a kitsune was always exhilarating

Paon was sure she was never going to stop feeling like she was on the top of the world when she had a moon gem on her hands, standing beside Raposa and Reine Abeille. The gem glowed in the moonlight and illuminated their masked faces, so the peacock heroine was sure she looked pretty much the same. Three super heroes that caught the bad guys. That was so cool, she would never get over it.  


“We have your moon gem.” Reine Abeille said with a confidence Paon was sure she could't muster herself. ”That means a wish.”

The kitsune that owned the gem growled. Paon could empathize, the whole situation must suck for them. If you got their moon gem, you get anything you want from that fox. No objections. Sadly, this one had been terrorizing poor civilians and the trio could never let this be. Even if this distracted them from their real mission.

“Leave Paris and don’t comeback.” Raposa said smoothly, brown eyes glinting dangerously. She had barely joined Reine and Paon, but the amount of rebellious and malicious fox spirits have put her on edge.

“Fine” The kitsune spit, turning back from the form she had taken, a human girl, into a sleek reddish fox. Without another word, she disappeared into the night.

“Another night of searching wasted. Great.” Reine Abeille sighed frustratedly, running a gloved hand through her blond hair. “I hate foxes.”

“Hey, I might take offense on that.” Raposa teased, smiling easily.

“I hope you do.” 

The answer made Raposa’s teasing smile and Paon’s satisfied smirk fade. Even though Raposa had joined the Peacock-Bee duo a month ago, Reine Abeille still didn’t trust the fox heroine, nor treat her well. Paon could understand, it had taken her months to get through her partner’s though shell, but she really liked Raposa’s understanding smiles and encouraging words. She really wished they would all be friends, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“Well, today’s patrol is over then.” Raposa said with a firm voice, refusing to acknowledge the obvious sting from Reine’s words. “We should all go home.”

“Probably.” Paon agreed half-heartily. The last thing she wanted to do was to go back to her cold house, with absent parents and a sister that obviously disliked her.

Reine Abeille barely nodded in the fox girl’s direction, but stopped to hug the peacock girl. No matter how many times they did that, it still warmed Paon’s heart completely to know that her serious and indifferent friend wanted contact with her. She hugged back tightly and, after a few seconds, reluctantly let her go. With a brief smile, the bee miraculous holder flew off into the night.

“Wow, what a warm goodnight kiss, dear Reine, you shouldn’t have.” Raposa said flatly, glaring at the direction the small yellow dot disappeared. “Rude. Well, that means I’m off too, thanks for the great company!”

“Haha, it was nothing.” Paon joked, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to not blush. It always got to her when her new partner started talking like this.”It’s always nice to fill the days of the peasants with joy by my presence.”

“My princess, farewell.” Raposa bowed, smiling. Then, she took off into the Parisian sky, leaving the only member of the trio that couldn’t fly alone in a rooftop.

Getting home was never a chore. Running on the rooftops, her cape billowing behind her was the best experience she ever had in her life. Sadly, the same could never be said about being home. She slipped carefully through her bedroom window. Dodging the security system was always terrible, but she had been getting better. Once she was safely on the floor, the Miraculous Paon disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving behind friendless and talentless Stella Tolbert.

“Ugh, such a horrible night! The fox managed to get a feather out of my wonderful fan! The merger of that creature! We should have ordered it to grow itself on the Seine! Surely, no one would miss it.” A small creature with feathered tail bigger than the body and the head together growled, flying into a small silk bed.

“It wasn’t so bad, Mayuu.” Stella chided, taking a plate with white chocolate and cherry éclairs to the kwami. The aqua creature huffed, jumping into the pastries.

Stella smiled softly. Mayuu was surely irritating, but she was the only friend the girl had besides Raposa and Reine Abeille. Being the sickly one out of the Tolbert girls, she never had gone to school until recently. Unfortunately, no one seemed interested to be friends with her, nor her sister seemed eager to offer any help. The only two people she had held a conversation with were Tom Dupain, the nice future baker whose éclairs were the only ones her kwami accepted, and Gabriel Agreste, the dreamiest boy she had ever met.

She could go on for years about her sweet blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses, how courteous he was with everyone around him. How polite he was, always offering to help! And how talented! She had never seen clothes as beautiful as the ones he draws. Stella sighed happily, barely noticing the small silk pillow being throw on her face.

“I want more.” Mayuu demanded, shoving the empty plate in the lovesick girl’s face.

“But we would have to go downstairs for more” Stella whined. The kitchen was hallways, stairs and doors away from her bedroom and there was always the danger to run into someone from her family.

Unfortunately, the peacock kwami was extremely persuasive and the teen found herself sitting on the kitchen counter pretending to eating an éclair, Mayuu munching on at least ten behind her. She prayed no one from her family would appear, but luck was never on her side. Stella wasn’t surprised when her sister showed up, not even glancing at her and making a bee line to the bread.

Annelise Tolbert was the complete opposite of Stella. Not only she wasn’t a masked vigilante, but she was also popular, sympathetic and had more friends than she could count. Two years younger and Anne was already everything her sister wanted to be. Sadly, it seemed that Stella’s dullness affected even her younger sister, so the two of them didn’t get along very well.

“Anne!” Stella faked a smile, reassuring herself that Mayuu couldn’t be seen. “Eating a midnight toast again?”

“Yes.” Annelise replied awkwardly, putting some freshly made toast into a cute flowery plate and drowning it in butter.

“You have to be careful, wouldn’t want to get fat.” The older one tried to use the same teasing tone she had earlier, with Raposa, but it fell extremely flat.

“Of course.” Anne eyed Stella’s barely eaten éclair strangely, walking out of the kitchen. “Wouldn’t want to.”

Stella briefly wondered if she would ever get something out of Anne other than empty smiles and distrustful eyes.

…

Isabel Neves was sure she would never get used to France’s time zone.

She already knew it was different than Brazil’s when she signed up for the exchange student program, even preparing herself psychologically for it. Sadly, she was till unprepared. Everyday she woke up grumpy, cold and still exhausted. Everyday she ended up in the same spot she was at the moment: sitting in the classroom, half-asleep. Isabel also couldn’t slack off because of her full scholarship, which would be cut off if her grades dropped. The girl sighed tiredly, accepting the cup of hot coffee from her host sister.

‘Remember, it’s for Kissun.’ The Brazilian reminded herself, thinking about the small creature in her bag. She nearly choked as a whole croissant was plunged into her mouth, coming from the same delicate hand that handed her caffeine.

"Someone is sleepy today.” Ariana, her host sister, said jokingly, nursing her own cup of coffee and carrying a paper bag of pastries.

“Always am.” Isabel tried to answer, but it sounded muffled before she swallowed the goodie. “Tom brought some today?”

Ariana always got there earlier than Isabel, to organize thing for the Drama Club meeting after school and to meet her best friend, Tom Dupain. Although he was big and looked scary at first, Isabel learned that he was just a big teddy bear that loved baking. He was always bringing homemade pastries and distributing them among the class.

“Yes, he did.” Ariana glowed when she ate Tom’s food, a far cry from the limp toast and cold cereal they usually ate. “He had to make some éclairs to Stella Tolbert earlier today, so he took the chance to make more.”

As if speaking of the devil, the aforementioned girl entered the classroom. Stella always managed to look like an angel: blond curls held by a neat side ponytail, pressed white lace dress and expensive ballet flats. But everyone's reaction seemed to negate such a thing, because the few people in the classroom that saw her inched away slightly. The older Tolbert didn’t seem to noticed, carefully sitting down and putting her ordered box of éclairs by her table. A small blue blur flew into it, unnoticed by almost everyone.

“I see Tom brought the new éclairs, Stella.” Ariana chirped, trying to break the awkward silence.” May I see them?”

“No.” Stella’s answer was so dry even Isabel flinched. She knew the Tolbert didn’t really notice what was wrong with the way she talked to people, but she didn’t get how she could be so different as Paon.

“Wow, what a nice fella.” A sly voice whispered from her bag, snickering.

"Be subtle, Kissun.” Isabel barely moved a muscle while replying to her kwami, she had years to practice after all.

The exchange student watched as Stella looked around, dejected that no one was going to talk to her. Isabel wanted to, she really did, but she also didn’t want to mix their superhero and civilian lives. Having to Miraculous Holders in the same class was already too much of a coincidence. She feared that, if they became friends as their civilian selfs, surely Stella would figure out who she was. Fortunately, the Peacock Miraculous Holder cheered up when Gabriel Agreste entered the room, followed by Sabine Cheng.  


Sabine and Gabriel weren’t really friends, per say. Just two reserved students who sat together and partnered up by default. Sabine was another exchange student, though and responsible, but kind enough to make Tom Dupain’s heart beat faster. Gabriel was polite, but much more reserve red than Sabine. She didn’t get what Stella saw on him.

(Then again, such reserved and stoic people reminded her too much of a certain unfriendly bee whose identity she hadn’t figured out yet, so that may be a reason for her dislike.)

“Excuse me, can I speak with you for a moment, sister?”

Now, that was someone she could get along with all day long.

Popular, kind and sympathetic Annelise Tolbert was the most beautiful girl Isabel Neves had ever seen. She couldn’t fathom how someone could be rich, sweet and good with politics (they may be school politics, but still). She had to admit she was crushing hard on her partner’s younger sister, but at least she was realist. Isabel sighed wistfully, looking at the golden haired angel that takes with her older sister. It was never going to happen.

...

“Thank you for doing this for me, Maelys.” Annelise smiled, handing her Vice President a stack of papers. “This means so much to me.”

“I don’t mind, Anne.” Maelys beamed, gathering the papers happily and placing them on the table in front of her. “I hope you have fun in your ‘previous engagement.’”

“Will do.” The Tolbert faked a smile. Usually, the “previous engagement” was an excuse to get ride of the paperwork that came with being the class president (Maelys was more than happy to do them anyway). Unfortunately, today she really had something to do. And she wasn't excited.

Annelise barely remembered the excuse she gave to the driver so he could take her downtown, stopping in front of a small chinese shop. She stood in front of the shop for a few minutes, trying to prepare herself for a long report and probably (also long) scolding. Only a soft nudge on her cheek brought her out of her mind.

“We should get inside already, Lis.” Her kwami, Meel, said, quiet voice full of the authority of a queen. The girl didn’t even think twice before entering the shop.

It was exactly the same as the last week: calming Chinese decoration, an earthy smell on the air and an old man waiting for her on the middle of the main room.

“Master Fu.” Annelise acknowledged reluctantly , sitting down on seiza position in front of the senior Miraculous Holder.  
“Anne.” He said back, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“You know I hate that nickname.”

“Then stop asking people to use it.” She bristled, not having to explain herself to anyone, not even Master Fu. Annelise was such a fancy and long name, people got bored by it in the middle.

But Anne was a sympathetic and nice girl, who just wanted to make her school a better place. Misfortune came to her in form of her antisocial older sister, but she still managed to be kind to the poor girl. Sweet, perfect Anne, the best class president that had ever been elected. A personality she sold to the masses.

(Lis was Meel’s Miraculous Holder, an easily bored girl who lied and manipulate too much, but still had a spark of good seen by an old man and a curate bee kwami.)

“I came here to talk about the fox problem.” She said tightly, wanting to get this over with.

“Raposa is not going back to ‘whatever hellhole she came form’.” Master Fu anticipated, remembering a previous conversation.

That wasn't really the subject, but Annelise still felt her cheeks burn. That cursed confident smile and sparkling brown eyes, dark skin under an reddish mask. Every time she thought about Raposa, her ears burned and she chocked on her own spit. It wasn't fair for someone so suspicious to be so attractive and charismatic. She cleared her throat, there was enough time to think about her silly tiny crush later.

“I meant the kitsunes, they are up to something.” The fox spirits have been even more mysterious lately, even the confirmed good ones, and the queen bee was sure something was up with them

"You're so silly, Anne, these old foxes are just getting ready for their centennial prank.” Master Fu waved her off, as if an organized kitsune operation wasn't happening at the moment. “These are physically harmless, but truly elaborate.”

“Are you trying to tell me we should just let them be?” She didn't want to admit, but Master Fu’s advice was treasured and, if he thought it was the best, Annelise wouldn’t pursue the subject any further.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry, young grasshopper.” The old man smiled at the girl’s scowl. “You should go, your family must be wondering where you are.”

They both knew it wasn't true, but she got up anyway, hasitating before opening the door and leaving. Master Fu watched her go, glad that he could calm her down. The Centennial Prank wasn't a simple matter, but it was inevitable. Telling her that the last time one of those happened, a goddess was called to earth to clean up the mess wasn't going to help anyone. Neither would telling them Father Time himself seemed to have joined the prank.

They would find out themselves, anyway.


	2. Prologue 2: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe there are no new akumas in Paris, but there is still a need for super heroes. Fortunately, there is Ladbybeetle, Chat Noire and Papillon to save the day. Also, Emma, Hugo and Matheus deal with their daily life, but that's completely unrelated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha, I took so much time to update. I just finished taking two weeks of exams, but here I am. Thank you so much for the feedback. There is just one more prologue chapter and the show watching will begin. Ask anything or follow me or even prompt me abou ML or these OCs on marrys-dream-world.

Chat Noire was pretty sure that fighting kitsunes was harder than handling akumas.

The public wouldn't agree with her and she would get a lot of backslash from the hardcore old Ladybug and Chat Noir fans (not that she didn't, already), but she was firm about this. Getting the moon stones was becoming harder and harder. She had only been on this business for little over four months, but it was already affecting her job and studying. Did the last Chat feel like that too? He always seemed so laid back…

“Chat?.” Her partner’s sweet voice brought her out of her thoughts. The kitsune had already scurried away after an order and she probably had looked like an absent-minded fool in the face of the enemy. Again.

Ladybeetle never looked like that. He always seemed focused, in control. While she did her best to imitate the grace and slickness of the last Chat, he seemed to have caught up to the firm leadership of the Miraculous Ladybug easily. She envied how his dark skin made a beautiful contrast with the red suit and his dark, curly hair with softly dyed tips never seemed to get messy. Even with her feelings of inadequacy, she couldn't bear to have negative feelings for her partner.

She loved him, after all.

“Are you done with your staring contest?”

And she meant it. She loved him. One of her partners. The other, she wished to throw off a cliff, way too many times a day to be healthy. Light purple suit with pink details and soft gray mask suited the boy who she was sure couldn't be older than twelve. Bright blonde hair and startling blue eyes reminded her so much of her brother that made her second partner even more annoying.

Papillon was a grumpy and mouthy teenager that never let her have a moment of peace with her Darling. As annoyed as she got with the kid, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. He got as much backslash as her, having the same powers as the villain that terrorized Paris for years. Fortunately, her Ladybeetle never seemed to get much critics, living up to the name of Ladybug (she didn't think she would be able to control herself if she heard anyone badmouthing her Darling, anyway).

“Isn't it past you bedtime, brat?” Chat Noire asked annoyed, flicking the kid’s forehead with her claws. Papillon scowled.

“Aren't you late for your meeting with the rest of the witches?” She was pretty sure that she had heard that one before, so that stung harder. She did not look like a witch. A lot of people would disagree.

Ladybeetle sighed.

“Guys, please, stop.” He looked tired, grabbing his yo-yo. “Let's enjoy that the fight ended early and got home, please?”

Chat’s ears dropped. Since she hadn't used her Cataclysm, her transformation would last longer and the heroine had hoped for some time with her Darling. But Ladybeetle looked too worn down, it would be the best for him to rest. She wanted to get home before it was to late to go through the front door anyway.

“Of course, Darling.” She smiled, and added without thinking. “Have purr-leasnt dreams.”

“Oh, bug off, Kitty.” He rolled his eyes, but that was a distinctive playful tone in his voice a a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Throwing his yo-yo, she slung away. Chat stood there smiling for a few seconds, before turning to the frozen Papillon.

“What? No comment about how pathetic and lovesick I am?” He snapped out of his daze after listing to her words and shrugged, looking thoughtful.

“You already know how sad it is.” He flew off after that, nearly transparent pink wings fluttering with him. Boy, was she jealous of his flying.

The jumping home was uneventful. After all, Ladybeetle could sling around with his yo-yo and Papillon could fly, but all she got was a baton. So. Unfair. She detransformed in an alley near her house,a bright green light turning the slick and punny Chat Noire into model (against her papa’s will) and still punny Emma Agreste-Cheng. The girl skipped merrily to her home, glossy dark bangs bouncing and leaf green eyes shining.

“I’m hoooome!” She sang happily after unlocking the front door and running inside, right towards the kitchen.

“Weeeeeelcome.” Came the equally enthusiastic sing from behind and she was suddenly squished in a strong hug. 

“Papaaaaaaa.” She complained half-heartily but eventually gave in. Her father, Adrien Agreste, was extremely affectionate.

“What? Can't I be happy to have one of my favorite girls home?” He asked jokingly, arms still wrapped around her.

“Of course, I would be very happy to have me home too.” She joked back dramatically, freeing an arm to flip her hair.

“Alright then, Best-Thing-Since-Sliced-Bread, where were you?” This sarcastic voice could only belong to one person.

“Just taking a short walk, mama.” Marinette Agreste-Cheng raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. Emma pouted defensively. “What? It's beautiful tonight!”

“Really? Your brother said the same thing when he came home earlier.” Her mother pointed to her younger brother, Hugo Agreste, who was munching on a sandwich and simultaneously trying to hide gummy bears in his jacket (seriously, the boy had an unhealthy obsession with those).

“I thought the witch meeting would have ended later.” He said without looking up from the gummy bear jar (the whole family had to control how much they took, even Hugo, or Louise would have a fit). It was familiar, but Emma dismissed the feeling.

“What is this angry, sassy child doing up? It way past your nine o’ clock bedtime, little brother.” It was satisfying to see the same scowl that had been on Papillon’s face spreading on Hugo’s.

“Stop, children.” Marinette said firmly. “But she is right, Hugo, you need to go to sleep right now.”

The boy did so without complaint. No one ever wanted to anger Mama Agreste-Cheng. He went up the stairs, taking half of the jar’s gummy bears with home.

“Somebody needs to control that boy’s intake of gummy bears.” Emma said after he left, nibbling on her own sandwich.

“Then we would have to control someone’s intake of cheese and someone would die without three wheels of camberbert per day.” Marinette replied and her father gazed at her sympathetic. Emma’s only answer was a grumble.

Stupid Plagg.

…

Hugo knew his family thought he was fanatic about gummy bears.

Actually, the only people in their family that cared about candy was their father and the youngest, Louise. Now, there was also Nooro, of course. As he watched the small pink Kwai carefully take a bit of a red gummy bear, he thought back to Chat Noire’s lovesick face as she looked at Ladybeetle. Did he look like that when he gazed at Fílix? Did everyone know how much he liked the boy?

Sighing, he took out his phone. If there was anyone that would know what to say, it would be Laci. If not, than maybe Matin could make something up (or call their older sister, whatever came up first).

“Hugo? Is something wrong?” One of his best friend’s face showed up at his screen, the familiar picture of her dark skin and brown eyes comforting him. “Why are you calling so late? Matin is already sleeping.” It was unsurprising. Matin slept early and raised early. Laci slept late and raised early (the girl ran on coffe).

“Am I really obvious around Fílix?” He blurted out without thinking, usually, he was way more subtle, but the the thought of making such a vulnerable face like Chat’s in front of his crush was mortifying. 

Laci hesitated and the embarrassed smile she had on her face was all the answer she needed.

“Oh God, tell me that's not true.” Hugo knew he kind of froze every time he talked to Fílix, the sweetest and kindest boy in the whole world, but it couldn't be that bad. Laci looked unimpressed.

“Hugo, once he asked for a pencil and you stammered ‘me, ya, pen, have, noepe’, ran away and didn't even say sorry.” She looked disapproving and he groaned, dropping his head on his hands. “Don't worry, my mom said yours was just like that at your age. It temporary, probably.”

It was hardly believable that Marinette Agrest-Cheng was ever anything other than flirty and confident in front of Adrien Agreste, but he let it slide. It wasn't often that Aunt Alya tried to lie for his comfort.

“Thanks, Laci.” He smiled half-heartily. His friend didn't seem to fully believe him, but tactfully let it slide. “I need to sleep. There's a math test tomorrow.” There truly was, but he had been studying since ages ago and was pretty confident. His friend paled.

“I… Forgot…” She seemed dazed and hung up, probably going to wake her twin brother up for some really late classes. Matin would be grumpy tomorrow.

“Are you finished, sir?” Nooroo asked nervously, already have eaten all his gummy bears.

“Sure, want to go to sleep already?” Hugo asked and his anxious kwami nodded. The Agreste-Cheng gave a reassuring smile. “And you can call me Hugo.”

“Su-sure, Si-Hugo. Hugo.” Nooroo said and flew to the small pillow besides his master’s bed. He would probably go back to calling him “master” or “sir” the next day, but it was ok.

He would spend as much time as possible to make Nooroo feel comfortable and safe.

…

Louise munched unhappily on her remaining gummy bears.

The only reason she hadn't killed her brother already for taking to many of her bears was because she knew he wasn't the one eating. It was the cute pink thing that probably helped turn him into Le Papillon and guided him spiritually or some crap like that. The same reason why Emma took tons of cheese everyday to her room.

Her parents knew. They had to know, or they wouldn't accept the ridiculous excuses her sibling made up or help them invent more. They were just waiting for Emma and Hugo to tell the, like Louise was. It would take some time, but the eight-year-old was willing to wait.  
These things made her family life more interesting anyway.

…

Matheus Desjardins loved being Ladybeetle.

Unfortunately, it also made him extremely tired. Between running projects for Mr. Agreste’s Special Physics Club and working part-time with THE Marinette Agreste-Cheng, all the while having one beautiful and energetic Emma Agreste-Cheng on his mind all the time, adding Ladybeetle to it was stressful. But he wouldn't trade it for the world. Helping people, being friends with the amazing Chat Noire and stoic Papillon, even the warm confidence and reassurance that filled him when he was fused with Tikki…

He fell on his bed and sighed tiredly, he still had some designs to turn in to Mrs. Agreste-Cheng the next day (she would understand if he didn't, but he already took to much advantage of his boss’ kindness) but all of his homework was, fortunately, completed. The house was quiet, his parents out, not even caring if their son was home or not he was used to it, however, it still sting a lot.

“You should rest, Matheus, Marinette surely will understand if you don't turn in the designs tomorrow.” Tikki said kindly, munching on her cookies. She always referred to his (hopefully) future mother-in-law familiarly, but Matheus tried to not think much of it.

“I know, but I need to show I'm responsible.” The Miraculous Holder insisted and Tikki knew her chosen were always stubborn enough to not be full convinced by her. The kwami nodded regretfully, still munching on her cookies.

Matheus sighed at seeing his best friend so disappointed, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Actually, he really needed to take his mind off the kitsune’s strange behavior these days. They seemed excited and organizes, more fearful at loosing their moon stones to them and being sent always. Usually, he would just ask The Great Guardian what he thought. But, apparently, he was on vacation and just wouldn't answer the communicator (only Wayzz sent his apologies). He was nervous and Tikki hadn't said anything since days ago, the last time he asked if something like that happened before.

Matheus finished his designs around two a.m. He slept rather well for a boy that fell asleep on him desk, drooling over the design of a cute green dress, dreaming about the gorgeous Emma Agreste-Cheng wearing it to go out on a date with him. Beside him, Tikki, who could not be fooled, wondered why the kitsunes couldn't complete their prank faster.


	3. Prologue 3: Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after the Mime incident, Ladybug and Chat Noir are tired and nervous because of strange creatures that are surely not akumas. Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste find themselves trapped in their own school by a creatures that call themselves "kitsunes", meet time travelers and are invited to watch something. Master Fu waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I hadn't taken so long to post. Oh, well. Thank for the kudos and that beautiful bookmark warmed my heart. Please, comment to tell if you're enjoying the story or not, I'll be really grateful. Also, I'm also at tumblr on marrys-dream-world.  
> Warnings: me trying to write canon characters, introductions, oblivious cinnamon roll and lots of blushes.

Marinette should have known something was wrong since she got to school early for the first time in weeks.

At first, she was pretty sure she was late, actually. Ladybug and Chat Noir spent a late night patrolling, since some strange, probably supernatural activities have been going on in Paris. The creatures there were seen weren't akumas, but they certainly didn't identify as humans. Tikki was no help, obviously knowing something, but keeping her mouth shut. Overall, the last two weeks were deeply upsetting the Dupain-Cheng and contributed to her lateness that day.

She has jumped out of the bed, trying to simultaneously dress and brush her teeth with her faithful kwami doing her pigtails. With her non-Ladybug luck, she fell down the stairs, didn't have time to get any breakfast and had to rush out to school. The entrance was completely deserted, but she figured it was because all the students were already in class. Marinette had busted into her classroom, sputtering excuses she didn't even remember anymore,, only to find no teacher and all the stares form her classmates drawn to her.

“I can't believe I did that.” Marinette murmured, hiding her face in Alya’s shoulder, who had a comforting arm around her. Normally, the teacher’s presence was there to distract everyone form her nonsense, but now everyone was paying their full attention to her. Even Adrien. Oh no. “What's Adrien going to think now?”

“Don't worry, girl, he is just as out of it as you are.” Surely, Adrien was dozing off on his desk while Nino listened to music. “Actually, both of you have been like that for sometime now. Something you want to tell me?”

Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Marinette didn't even have the energy to blush, just murmuring an “I wish” and yawning. Alya's sighed sympathetically.

“I wish you would just stop doing whatever you have been doing and just sleep.” The blogger said, stroking her best friend’s hair, then making her lay her head on the desk on top of their bags. “Let's enjoy that the teacher is late. Sleep.”

She didn't have to be told twice.

Marinette dreamed of strange animals communing, form kittens, to aged foxes and young peacocks. It wasn't pleasant nor unpleasant, just very strange. She was shaken awake by two firm hand, barely managing to fall off her desk. As she looked up, she only saw Alya’s worried face, but no teacher and some students weren't even there anymore, had she slept through the whole morning?

"I held off too long trying to not awake you. Something’s wrong.” As soon as her best friend said that, Marinette shot up from her seat. ““It's been around three hours and Ms. Bustier hasn't shown up. Rose and Juleka tried to see if they could find her, but she's not here. It's like no one other than our class is here.”

“Has Chat Noir shown up yet?” She didn’t even bother asking about Ladybug.

“You and your thing with Chat Noir.” Alya's sighed dramatically, having pouted before about her best friend’s favorite hero not being Ladybug. “But no, he hasn't. Neither has Ladybug. We’ve been trying to contact anyone, but no one’s cellphone is working and we just can't get out!”

Marinette’s breath caught.

“What do you mean we can't get out?” How had she slept through all that?

“E-Every time we t-try to leave through any door or window, we end up inside the school again.” Mylene’s voice piped up from behind her. The poor girl was pale as a sheet, probably remembering the last time she was trapped by an akuma.

Other than Mylene, only Chloé and Sabrina remained in the class besides Marinette and Alya. The Dupain-Cheng briefly mourned the fact that even Adrien wasn't there anymore. But then again, there wasn't time to focus on her crush. Straightening herself, she tugged poor Mylene in a hug, quickly realizing the girl was shaking.

“Hey, it's going to be ok.” She told the girl quietly. The lack of something still bothered her. “Where is Ivan?”

“He and the o-others are looking for so-some an scape route.” The Hàrprele girl answered, a blush taking over her cheeks. “I was kinda scared, so I offered to stay here with you…”

“It ok, but I’m awake now. I will help.” Also, she needed to get somewhere safe to transform, maybe talk to Tikki. “You can stay here with Chloé and Sabrina.”

Marinette didn't question why both girls weren't searching, arguing with Chloé was useless at the moment and she admittedly wasn't much help. Mylene didn't look thrilled to be alone with the two girls, but she nodded anyways, going back to her assigned seat like the whole class wasn't empty and started to read a book. Alya and Marinette exchanged glances, walking towards the door.

“Are you sure you’re up for it, girl? You still look tired.” The black haired girl nodded with determination and the blogger sighed. “At least let’s go together.”

“No, we can search more places like this.” Marinette insisted, heading off and hoping that Alya would just agree.

Thankfully, the glasses-wearing girl just accepted her friend’s decision, reasoning that she just wanted to get out of this loop as soon as possible. Well, at least no one would complain about her dramatically narrative. The Internet and calling may not be working, but she could still film the whole adventure and post on the blog later.

 

“Hello, Ladybloggers! It’s Alya again with a fresh new akuma attack for you…”

As soon as Alya’s voice faded, Marinette opened her pink bag. Tikki flew out hesitantly, not looking at her chosen in the eyes. 

“Tikki, you heard Alya! It could be an akuma or… Something else.” She hesitated. Tikki was utterly unhelpful about this subject these days, but that needed to be said. “I need you to-“  
“I can't transform you, Marinette.” Tikki cut her off suddenly, looking strangely guilty. Used to see her kwami looking reassuring or comforting, Marinette faltered. Seeing that, the small ladybug sighed. “I made I deal a long time ago. All the kwamis did. I can't interfere right now. I’m sorry.”

“… What's going on, Tikki?” She had never been denied transformation before and the thought Ladybug wouldn't be there to save the day made her blood run cold.

“It's ok.” Tikki’s small, steady hand made her realize she was shaking just like Mylene had been earlier. “This will be harmless, I promise. If there is any danger, we are allowed to act.”

“What is this, Tikki?” Marinette asked again. Her kwami didn't say anything, so she had her answer. “You can't tell me, can you?”

“Let's keep looking for scape routes.” Nodding, the ladybug chosen wiped whatever budding tears she had on hear eyes and went on.

Her school wasn't big, but whatever made them unable to leave made sure it looked like it was. Like in a loop, she had a feeling she walked through every hallways and classrooms. Whenever she tried to leave through a window, Marinette ended up back on the room she had tried to leave. Even the main entrance to school was useless. Strangely, she didn't see anyone from her class while looking. All this walking was stressing her out so much, The Dupain-Cheng was sure she was hearing things, echoes of a girl’s name.

“Emma! Emma!” The hand on her shoulder startled her, but as she turned around, ready to fight, she realized she hadn't been hearing things.

There were three people. Two teens and a child. The girl touching her shoulder had cute braided pigtails and looked around her age, fair skin and warm eyes. Colorful and stylish clothes covered her body, light dress, tights and a jacket with sleeves that went to her elbows. The other teen was a boy with dark skin, curly black hair and glasses. He was wearing a nice gray cardigan she had never seen before, white undershirt with thin blue strips and dark jeans. Subtle, but tasteful, Marinette noticed.

The girl was too young to be in the school, long blonde hair in a high ponytail and familiar blue eyes seemingly unblinking. Cute cream-colored sundress ended on her knees, small cats embroidered on the bottom and on the short sleeves. It flared out on the waist, the top and bottom division marked by dark blue belt-like embroidery. Dark blue tights and with and blue flats topped the look. She was cute, like a child model.

“Emma? Answer me!” The black haired girl was shaking her and Marinette quickly realized what was going on.

“Wait, wait, I’m not this Emma.” Marinette said, taking the girl’s hands off hear shoulder. The teen stood there, blinking at her for a few minutes and then gasping,

“I’m so sorry! You just look so much alike! She was even trying to wear pigtails today too!” The colorful girl’s eyes seemed to glaze over, putting her right index finger on her cheek. “I think her usual style suits her more, actually, but pigtails are very cute on you! I wear braided ones, but it just not the same! Once-“

"C-cat, you’re rambling again.” The teen boy said with difficulty. The girl, Cat, stopped and blushed.

“I’m so sorry, I tend to do that. My name’s Catherine.” She held out her hand for Marinette to shake, smiling. “This is my friend, Matheus and a sister of my other friend Emma, Louise.”

"I’m Marinette.” She answered, shaking the girl’s hand. Catherine's smile only got bigger.

“Well, you live up to that name. I love your style, very chic and retro.” The Dupain-Cheng didn't see what was so “retro” about her look, but nodded. “Can you help us look for Emma, Louise’s sister? We need her to take her home.”

“Hum, haven't you noticed something wrong with the school?” It may have been rude to not accept first, but she wondered how long the three of them had been walking around the school without noticing the loop.

Catherine’s “No, why?” came at the same time as Louise’s blunt “yes” and Matheus’ “actually…”

“What do you mean, guys?” Catherine turned around, looking at her companions.

“We passed the same rooms at least four times before seeing anyone.” Louise said calmly. For a child who noticed something was wrong, she was strangely ok.

“That's true.” Matheus agreed, looking at his feet. Cat nodded, looking back at Marinette.

“I have been walking around for a while too.” The blue-eyed girl said. “Let's try looking for your sister, or we could go back to my classroom. My classmates noticed what is happening too.”

“Good.” Louise said firmly, looking every inch a leader. Marinette wondered where a child had learned that. Walking off, she said, “Let's go back to you classroom. If all of you are unaffected, then something important must be going on there.”

"Very spirited girl, isn't she?” Catherine started, looking fondly at Louise. “I’ve know her since she was born. Our parents are friends, and Lou has always been like this. Hugo, her brother is like that too, just a thousand time more dramatic.”

“Is Emma like this too?” Marinette couldn't help but ask, it wasn't everyday someone thought she was someone else. The thought of a serious and graceful girl that looked like her going around the school was disturbing. Catherine let out a sudden laugh.

“Nah. Emma is the goofiest person I’ve ever met, well, after her father.” The black haired girl said after she stopped laughing. “I wonder if they still do their weekly pun-off. Do they, Matheus?”

“I-I wouldn't know…” The silent boy said, still not raising his head.

“They do and it's horrible.” Louise informed, puffing up her cheeks and acting childish for once. “I even laugh sometimes…”

"I know how you feel.” Sometimes she found herself laughing quietly about Chat’s pun too. Oh, her kitty, what could he be doing at the moment? Did he even know something was going on?

"So, Marinette, I love your clothes! They look really well-made, where did you buy it?” Catherine asked, seeing as Louise would not stop pouting to her pun-loving relapses.

“Oh, I made.” Marinette answered, fingering her jacket proudly. Cat’s eyes sparkled.

“That's so amazing! Are you trying to become a designer? Maybe you could work with Louise’s mom!” Pointing at the youngest girl’s clothes, she continued. “She is a designer too, Louise and Matheus are even wearing her clothes! Me too!”

“She is very talented.” Their clothes were very professional work and Marinette was more than interested in meeting her now. “What's her name?”

Catherine smiled like she was about to tell a joke.

“That's the best part! Her name’s Marinette too!” The Dupain-Cheng was about to mention she had never seen another Marinette’s work, sadly, when they were interrupted.

Shouts of a male voice calling “Emma! Louise!” and Alya’s voice calling “Marinette” made everyone turn around. Alya was the first to come into view, followed by five people that looked aroun twelve or thirteen. Louise ran to the arms of blonde boy with the same blue eyes as hers, burying her face in his chest and started to shake. Everyone around them looked worried for the youngest person there and Marinette was no different.

“You’re not Emma.” One of the girls that was with Alya, dark skin, brown eyes and wavy brown hair said. She was beside a boy with the same characteristics, but a bit shorter than her. Both were wearing glasses. Twins, probably.

“I’m not.” It was still weird how everyone confused her with Louise’s sister, but she was slowly getting used to it. “I’m Marinette.”

“I’m Matin and this is my sister, Laci.” The girl’s brother said easily. While he looked very energetic, his sister looked about to drop. Marinette nodded, directing her gaze to the other two people.

The girl was wearing what looked like training clothes. Spandex black shorts, lavender shirt and a purple and white track jacket. She looked Korean, with dark hair and brown eyes. The boy beside her surely got a lot more attention. His hair was a pale lavender, light brown skin covered by a long sleeved black shirt with a light pink butterfly, link pink pants with chains and black boots. His makeup rocked too. Marinette had to admit that the pastel goth was on point.

“I hope Louise is ok.” The pastel goth boy said, the girl putting an arm around him. He seemed a little more comforted, so he turned to Marinette and the twins. “I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Fílix.”

“I’m Nari.” The girl introduced herself too. “So, your name is Marinette and you look a lot like Emma. Strange.”

Marinette agreed, but didn't say anything.

“We were going to the classroom.” Alya said, taking the Dupain-Cheng’s attention off her lookalike. “We also hoped to find Hugo’s sister, Emma. Laci said she would be with her and Matin’s sister, Ella.”

“We were going to the classroom too.” Marinette answered, looking at everyone. “Are we still going?”

“Yes.” This time, Hugo, Louise’s brother, answered. “I’m sure that if we don't find them along the way, Emma and Ella will be there.” He paused, as if noticing something. “I’m Hugo. Your name’s Marinette?”

“Yeah.” She said awkwardly. Someone with you mother’s name and your sister’s looks must look suspicious. He just nodded, taking Louise’s hand.

“Well, lead the way, then.”

Going back to the classroom was way more easy than it should be. There were no more loops and Marinette briefly wondered if they could get out through the main entrance, but didn't want to take any chances. Since the two groups met in the courtyard, they had to go up the stairs. It was quiet, no one knew what to say during situations like those. The silence forced Marinette to reconcile things she had been ignoring till that moment. 

The school had few students. How had she never met Emma or Ella? Or any of the other kids earlier? If she looked so much like Emma, why had no one confuse them before? They could be knew, but they were too calm. Like they dealt with things like those before, probably an akuma. There weren't many people transferring school these days, it was very noticeable when they did. She was brought out of her musings by gasps going around her. They had arrived in the room.

The desks and chairs were gone, like they were never there. Colorful pillows littered the floor, like a field of flowers. On the corner of the room, there were two more girls other Sabrina, Chloé and Mylene. They were wearing the same thing, like an uniform, with dress shirts and checkered knee-high skirts, both blond. The shorter, glasses-wearing blonde was comforting a panicked Mylene and distraught Sabrina. The taller blonde was just standing awkwardly beside them and even Chloé’s bravado seemed to be cracking. The shorter blonde noticed them, getting up from her crouched position.

“The room was suddenly like that. We didn't even notice when it changed.” She said, walking towards them, charming smile blazing. “I’m Annelise and that is my friend Maelys.”

“I’m Marinette.” The miraculous holder answered, listening as everyone around her introduced themselves. Hugo and Louise were extremely quiet, though. She didn't have any time to ask what was wrong, because as soon as the last person, the very anxious Matheus, introduced themselves, even more people came into the room.

Adrien and Nino came in first, the blonde boy talking animatedly to three unbelievable pretty girls in such a way that made her heart sink. Nino looked pretty unhappy with his group, two serious looking people, a girl and a boy, and a snotty looking boy. Rose was also chatting with a brown haired girl while Juleka listened quietly to a tall boy. Nathanael, Kim and Max were hearing a dark skinned girl and Ivan went straight to Mylene.

As soon as all of them were there, it was chaos. The lights went out and Marinette bit back a scream, but some of the others weren't so thoughtful. The shrill screams were still ringing when the light came back on, there was a girl standing in the middle of the room. Shiny red hair and sparkling orange eyes that showed she was having way too much fun, the fair-skinned girl had a supernatural glow about her that would give her away even if she hadn't suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Marinette’s hands went to her purse, but she felt the girl’s eyes zero on her.

“No, no, my child, don't even try. Your kwami warned you.” Marinette froze, but she wasn't the only one. “Now, let me introduce myself. No sudden movements.”

"Why should we listen to you?" Chloé’s voice echoed aroun the room. Fortunately, the girl just smiled enthusiastically.

“Oh, Chloé! I’ve always wanted to meet you! But be quiet for now, alright?” Her smile turned downright predatory. “Now, now, we've been waiting so long to meet all of you, that's why you were chosen to our Centenary Prank!”

Marinette supposed “prank” wears better than “massacre” or something like that.

"We are the kitsunes. Servants of the goddess Inari and proclaimed guardians of the fox miraculous.” The kitsune said proudly, but Marinette was was nervous. There was a fox miraculous? “I’m Rin, and I’m going to be your host in this events. The Centenary Prank is a trandition to all kitsunes, approved by the gods and the kwamis. You were honored with the chance to participate this year.”

"What if we decline this ‘honor’?” Annelise said politely, but clearly defiant. Her green eyes were stormy, like she was thinking of a thousand things at once. Rin’s smile didn't fade, again, just turned smug. Marinette wondered if she ever stopped smiling.

“You can't. You stay and there is no way out until we finish.” Rin explained firmly lapping her hand together. “Let's all introduce ourselves first, ok? All of you get together with your classmates. Sibling stay in the same group too, please.”

The room hesitantly split into three uneven groups. Marinette barely notice that Adrien was beside her, focusing on the black-haired girl that was hugging and whispering with Hugo and Louise. Was that Emma? How could anyone think they looked alike? Glossy black hair and green eyes almost as beautiful as Adrien’s didn't fit the Dupain-Cheng’s profile, neither did flawless skin and perfectly manicured nails. One of the other girls that was talking to Adrien earlier was comforting Matin and Laci, the same curly hair and dark skin marking her as their older sister, Ella.

“Good, you’re learning obedience.” Marinette’s chest burned with the effort to but back a fiery answer. “Now, let’s start with the left group, shall we?”

…

Adrien’s day was going well until Plagg told him there was no way to transform.

He had gotten to school earlier than usual (the patrols these days were tiring, but he wouldn't miss being free as Adrien as well as Chat Noir for the world), but Nino left him to rest, not even needing to be told to. It was a small thing, but Adrien’s heart still swelled with happiness at having someone notice. He woke up to the utter panic that was the room. Alya took charge, seeing as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the class president, was so tired she hadn't waken up from the pandemonium.

They were groups of two at first, but he and Nino decide to separate since they weren't getting anywhere together. Adrien actually just wanted an excuse to get away to transform, but Plagg denied him faster than he could eat cheese. Then, he found Emma, Stella and Ella. The blunt and enthusiastic Stella was familiar, but his brain refused to make the connection. Ella reminded him of a calmer Alya, filming the whole supernatural experience for her blog. He blushed, thinking back to the brief moment he thought Emma could be his Lady, but he quickly dismissed the thought. She couldn't be, could she?

Now, facing the “kitsune” Rin, powerless to do anything, Adrien felt nervous, but ready to act if she proved herself dangerous. Rin pointed to the group in the left, where Stella was. The girl could be rude, but she was also very honest and enthusiastic. He hoped nothing bad would befall her.

“This group will be called the Past Group. Unoriginal, I know, but to the point.” Seeing everyone’s confused gaze, the vixen smirked. Orange eyes focusing on the ‘Past Group’. “That’s right, folks, you’re in the future!”

Not only “time travelers” froze, but the whole room. Well, almost the “whole room”.

“That's so cool!” Stella yelled, ignoring her peer’s disbelieving gaze. She seemed used to it, Adrien noticed sadly, shaking off the shock. Rin seemed pleased.

“I expected you of all people to appreciate our effort, Stella Tolbert.” The vixen said, but anything after that was unheard by Adrien.

The surname sealed the deal. The name, eyes, skin tone, smile… That was his mother. An younger version, surely, but that was her! She was lacking her subtleties and underlining sweetness, but her smile at being told she was a time traveler was still as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

“Since my sister already introduced herself, let me try too.” A blond girl said, her likeness to his mother evident. “I’m Annelise Tolbert and this is my friend, Maelys Marchand.”

He hadn't seen Aunt Anne for a long time, his father never making any effort to contact his mother’s family. The last time he saw her, he was around five or six, as was his cousin, Meredith. But Maelys Marchand, that was someone he hadn't seen for much longer. Adrien looked over to Chloé and she was in shock. Her memories about the last time she saw her mother weren't as happy as his.

"I’m André Bourgeois.” Chloé didn't even bat an eye at her father’s arrogant introduction, still keeping her eyes on Maelys, who was getting uncomfortable. André’s face was indignant at the lack of reaction, but a girl stepped up before he could say anything.

“I’m Ariana Fay.” A red-headed girl with shining amber eyes said happily. Adrien barely noticed Rose elbowing Juleka enthusiastically. They must know Ariana.

“I’m Tom Dupain.” He may not recognize the first name, but the surname was a giveaway. It took a lot of self-control to turn to Marinette subtly, but she didn't even look surprised. He supposed she had come to terms with situation.

"Hum, eu, I mean I am Isabel Neves.” A dark-skinned girl with brown hair and eyes said with a light accent. There was no reaction to her, so she shrunk back. A Chinese girl dragged a glasses-wearing boy to the front with her.

“I’m Sabine Cheng and this antisocial geek here is Gabriel Agreste.” They must have been arguing before, because she sounded angry. Adrien didn't stop to ponder on his father, noticing he looked as serious and stern as he did today.

“Wonderful, now, we are in an specific time period, so this group” She pointed to Adrien and his classmates. “Will be called Present Group. Anyone up for introducing themselves first?”

“I’m Adrien Agreste.” He bustled out suddenly. Everyone’s gaze turned to him, but Stella and Gabriel’s were burning him like lava. He could also feel Emma and her supposed siblings paying special attention to him, but it was making him unnfortable. “Nice to meet you.”

“My name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her voice was strong, something he only heard when she helped him with the Evillustrator. He hadn't noticed before she was right beside him, but gave her a grateful smile for taking the attention off him. Her face burned red and she turned away like she couldn't bear to look at him.

He frowned. Why didn't she like him?

Her parents looked at her with different levels of interest. Sabine was very mild, but Tom looked like he could faint and cry at the same time, a stupidly big grin adorning his face. Emma and her siblings were also staring.

“I’m Alya Césaire.” The ladyblogger said easily and Adrien could see Ella’s peaked interest, along with her siblings’.

“Nino.” His best friend said, laid-back. He never bothered with his surname, but Adrien never asked why. Ella and co’s eyes turned to him with the same burning interest as they had in Alya. Excited, Rose dragged Juleka to the front of the group.

“I’m Rose and this is Juleka Fay.” She said looking directly into Ariana’s eyes when she said that. The girl was mildly surprised at first, but then smiled reassuringly at Juleka, who blushed and twisted her hair. A boy that had some very on point pastel goth also smiled happily at them. Encouraged, Mylene stepped forward, holding Ivan’s hand.

"I-I'm Mylene Ha-Hàrprele and this is my boyfriend, Ivan.” Catherine beamed at them alongside Emma, who was poking her younger brother excitedly. The couple blushed at the girls’ enthusiasm and mingled back in the group. Alix took initiative then, taking Nathanael’s arm.

“Name’s Alix Kubdel and this is my seat mate, Nathanael.” Her glare dared anyone to say anything, but only a Korean-looking girl that was beside the pastel goth boy looked startled. Not to be outdone by the girl, Kim went next.

“I’m Kim and this is Max.” The glasses-wearing boy looked unhappy to be dragged there, but the same girl that was staring at Alix turned her gaze to Kim.

"Of course, the gran finale.” Chloé said, going to front with Sabrina trailing after her. Her eyes zeroed on Maelys. “I’m Chloé Bourgeois” then, as if adding an afterthought “and this is Sabrina.”

André was analyzing her, seemly satisfied with Chloe’s obvious expensive clothes and proud posture, but Maelys didn't show any reaction. Maybe they weren't together yet?

"Oh, you guys were the best! Reactions from two groups! I’m so excited!” Rin exclaimed, turning toward the last group. “Can you guess which group you are?”

"Let me think." A small blonde child said sarcastically, obviously the youngest one in the room. “The Future Group?”

"All this sass! That's why you're my favorite of the siblings, Louise!” Emma and her brother looked offended and Rin smiled apologetically. “Sorry, guys. But since you have everything figured out, why not introduce yourselves?”

“I’M CATHERINE BRUEL!” A black haired girl with a colorful outfit screamed, running toward the “Present Group” mass and managing to find Mylene and Ivan. “I’m your daughter!”

The shock on Mylene and Ivan's faces would have been funny if the situation wasn't so surreal. Rin was having no trouble laughing, gasping for breaths and saying that she “took everything back, Cat is the best character”. A boy that had spent most of his time whip earring with Catherine stepped forward, adjusting his glasses nervously.

“I’m Matheus Desjardins.” He said quietly and then stepped back into the crowd. Ella went next, dragging her sibling with her.

“My name is Ella Césaire, Nino and Alya Césaire’s daughter.” She said, looking directly at Alya and casting glances at Nino. “These are my brother and sister, Laci and Matín.”

Adrien was sure that gave him a free pass to tease Nino about this forever.

"I'm Fílix Fay! Biologically, my mother is Rose. But my other one is Juleka Fay.” The pastel goth boy went next, talking fast. Juleka blushed hard, but Rose seemed static, hugging her future wife. The Korean-looking girl went next, eyes set on Kim.

“Nari Kubdel.” She didn't mention her father, but it was pretty obvious who he was. Alix and Kim exchanged bewildered glances, then made disgusted faces. Emma looked nervous, but went to the front with her siblings.

“I’m Emma Agreste-“ She stopped, but Adrien hadn't noticed because so had his heart. She looked somewhere near Adrien and then repeated. “I’m Emma Agreste. These are my siblings: Hugo and Louise.”

If Adrien had been paying attention, he might have noticed her confused peers. But he was thinking about Emma’s glossy black hair and Hugo and Louise’s unforgettable blue eyes. Could they be his children with his Lady? Just the thought made him flush with happiness. His Lady revealing her identity to him? Them getting married? Having such beautiful children? That was his biggest dream come true. He beamed at his children, who smiled back.

"Introductions: done.” Rin said, checking something off a clipboard. “Why don't you all take a sit? Wherever you want with whoever you want.”

Resisting was useless, so they did as told. Adrien ended up beside Emma, Hugo and Louise, the children greeting him warmly. Nino sat beside him. Behind there, Alya sat with her own children and Marinette was beside her, looking extremely thoughtful. Maybe wondering if she even had children at all in the future?

“At first, it was hard to decide which story you were going to watch. But a miraculous holder using his miraculous for a selfish gain? That is a good story.” Rin said and Adrien froze. Was she talking about Papillon? “But following the villain is no fun! So, we are going to watch Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s heart stopped.

…

Master Fu woke up slowly, he always did.

Kitsunes, he figured. The old man had hoped the last time he participated on the Centenary Prank was enough, but clearly it wasn't. He wondered if his Ladybug and Chat Noir were involved too, but it was almos impossible for them to not be. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in a classroom void of desks or chair,, lying on pillows on the ground. There were only two people there other than him.

A man that looked around his thirties, dark skin covered by green dress shirt and black pants. He had black hair and very dark eyes. He was looking at the third person in the room, a brown haired teenage girl, adjusting her hair so it covered her face. The man lacked any reaction to Master Fu’s awakening, but clearly wasn't unaware.

“Lila hates when we can see her sleeping face. Maybe because that’s what she looks like when she's not lying.” The man said, getting up and offering a hand to help Master Fu get up as well, who gladly accepted. “She changed a lot since she was fifteen, but not that much.”

“I’m Fu.” He said, but had a feeling the stranger already knew that.

“I’m Enzio.” The man said, showing the green bracelet on his wrist. “Your successor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Should I make a separate story about the adventures of Paon, Reine Abeille and Raposa? Tell me what you think. Next Chapter: Stormy Weather.


	4. Watching 1: Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The watch the episode. Lots of reveals. Lots of angst. Lots of Miroure shipping. Children in love are cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My IPad broke, so I only found time to get it fixed and finish the chapter this week, sorry! ;-; . Remember that you can always find me on marrys-dream-world on tumblr to ask anything you need or just to prompt me. Memorable mention to the sweetheart that sent me an ask about this fic around two weeks ago, sorry for taking so long!

The room broke out whispers, bug it fell silent when Rin turned the projector on.

Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

Kim shot Max a grin and the boy flushed. They both remembered how the dark skinned gamer had enthusiastically cheered for Mireille, who he may have had a small crush on. Other people in the room shared looks. They were pretty sure there was akuma that day, when it wasn't such a common occurrence.

The crowd is chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names

Aurore Beauréal: Hi!

Mireille Caquet (waving): *giggles*

“Mireille and Aurore Beauréal? That’s the contest where they met?” Catherine was basically bouncing with energy. “I’m so lucky to be watching this!!! No one in the Miroure club will believe me!”

“Hum, Mireille and Aurore Beauréal are married in the future.” Matheus squeaked at the past and present people’s confused looks. “Catherine, er, likes them a lot.”

He didn't mention how he read so many fanfics that he would puke if he ever read another one about the “Weather Girls Couple”. He also never forgive Cat for (unknownly, of course) making Tikki ship it too. He could never deny his kwami anything and now his internet history is full of Miroure fanart, fanfic and amvs.

Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists. To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message rates apply.

“Ah, I hate all this mystery!” Ariana exclaimed between Tom and Isabel. “Who won?”

Nobody answered and she was shushed by a nervous Tom. He wanted to finish watching the episode so he could talk to Sabine (his future wife, he still could believe it!) and his beautiful future daughter.

The screen changes scene to show an apartment with a young lady chasing a child.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!

Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

Tom beamed at seeing his daughter on-screen and Sabine offered a small smile. Isabel and Ariana looked pretty happy for their friend and Gabriel seemed content (the young child said she wanted to be a fashion designer too, did that mean his friend’s daughter wanted to be one too? Like him?). But, instead of focusing in their mother, the Agreste-Cheng siblings were staring at Manon.

“That’s… Aunt Manon?” Hugo asked, disbelieving. The Césaire siblings also seemed surprised, but Emma was gaping.

“You know Manon?” Adrien was confused. He only met Manon once at a photo shoot and she was a kind girl, but he didn't think he would see her again, nor that his future children would consider her someone close. Emma nodded.

“Yeah she babysat us a lot when we were young.” She said, looking at the picture of a beaming Manon in the screen Rin dutifully paused for the conversation. “She is an actress, not on tv, but on theater plays. She is so, you know, mature. It’s strange. Aunt Manon is like one of those people that always seemed to be a grown up.”

“A cool grown up, but one anyway.” Matín grumbled, remembering how Manon was playful, but strict with them.

Marinette was still trying to thing of cute and childish Manon as a grown up serious actress that babysat Adrien Agreste’s (and hopefully hers, too) children.

“I always thought she would have been a much calmer child. Most of that energy went to acting, I suppose.” Ella said, still frowning. “Seeing her like this reminds me of Emma when she was younger.”

Ella's face was grim, like she was remembering and apocalypse of fire and blood instead of playing hide-and-seek with a ten-year-old Emma. Said girl bristled.

“Alright, enough.” Rin said before Emma could open her mouth. “Let’s go on.”

Marinette crashes into the sofa.  
Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: (giggles)  
Marinette: Huh? (Clumsily, she crashes into a table) Ah! Nnnngh...

“That reminds me of someone.” Louise said, looking at her older sister. She could distinctly remember the black haired girl crashing into a table the previous day and sending Hugo’s prized ballet shoes flying out of a window. He bitched for days after that.

Emma pouted. Why couldn't she keep Chat Noire’s grace all the time?

Seeing the corner of her hat peeking out of the curtains, Marinette “sneakily” pulled the curtains, only to find out it was just a doll planted there by Manon.

Louise nodded approvingly. Some in the past group giggled along with Marinette’s classmates. Everyone in the future knew what it was like to be fooled by Louise Agreste-Cheng, so the didn't dare comment.

“Wow, fooled by a child, Marinette.” Kim teased. The Dupain-Cheng nodded mechanically, she was still nervous about everyone finding out she was Ladybug.

(She was not prepared, had no explanation, her tongue felt numb already and she could barely hear anything of the booming beats of her heart. Marinette was surprised she was still conscious.)

Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah!

Manon(holding Marinette’s phone): I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

Matheus smiled and Cathetine’s silent, but fierce disagreement. She was a huge Aurore fan.

Marinette: Hey, my phone!

Manon takes Marinette’s hat, running away.

Marinette: Ughh... Why did I agree to do this again...?

Annelise agreed silently. There were many thing she was willing to do to keep her good girl act, but babysitting was one of them.

A small, unidentified creature peeks out of Marinette’s hair. It was red, huge head  
decorated with a black dot and cute deep blue eyes.

Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, not necessarily for the same reason.

Marinette hoped they wouldn't have time to comment as the scene went on, but Rin paused the show, ignoring her pleading look.

Adrien didn't want to believe that the thing in Marinette’s hair was a kwami. It wasn't that his classmate wasn't kind, sweet, brave and beautiful, she was, really. But he thought he would be able to pick out his lady from a crowd, that he knew her that well. Apparently, he didn't. He also hoped that maybe he would be able to get his Lady to like him more when they met each other while they were civilians, but Marinette already knew him and didn't like what she saw. Stuttering and fumbling, she couldn't make it clearer that she detested his presence. Great.

Emma and Hugo felt furious. Did their mother know they also had Miraculous? Why didn't she tell them? Why didn't she help them if she understood the struggle? The feeling of betrayal ate their hearts and both were trying to but back tears. What was next? Their father was Chat Noir? Matín was also a little unhappy. He knew his boss didn't own him anything, but some adult guidance would have been welcome and his heart felt heavy. Tikki also knew, didn't she? But he got no reaction from his hidden kwami.

On another note, Louise was about to go around dancing. She fucking knew it, ha. No normal parent would know their child was a super hero and just be chill about it.

Stella was content, along with Isabel. Tom and Sabine were good people, they would raise a fine miraculous holder. Annelise was a but disapproving at the kwami (she should be more careful), but the girl seemed good enough. Paris hadn't caught fire yet, anyways.

“Girl… What’s that?” Alya questioned when she noticed her best friend wasn't going to say anything.

“Tikki.” That was the only answer Marinette could bring herself to say. Thankfully, Rin took it was her cue and continued the episode.

Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

Matheus felt some of the heaviness in his heart evaporate. That seemed like something his Tikki would say. Everyone who hadn't connected the spots, er, dots looked confused at Tikki’s words. Well, all of the kwami confused them.

The doorbell rings. Tikki hides and Marinette goes over to the door, opening it. There was a girl outside, with pretty red hair and glasses.

Marinette: Alya?

"That's my name, don't wear it out” Alya smiled, forgetting about Tikki for a moment and bumping her shoulder with Marinette’s. The Dupain-Cheng smiled weakly, enjoying it.

Would her best friend still act like that when she found out Marinette had been lying?

Alya (thrusting her phone in Marinette’s face): Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

Alya: As we speak!

Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

Everyone jumped at the change in the mood and Marinette’s enthusiasm. Adrien wondered why she looked so excited to see and talk to him. The girl usually avoided him in school and wherever he found her. The rest of the room sans Emma, Stella and Fílix tried to not giggle at the obvious crush she had on her future husband.

Alya (imitating Marinette with weird gestures): The same thing as usual, I... uhhh... Dahee... Wha...Ahh...

"Well, what a deja vu." Laci wiggled her eyebrows at Hugo, who acted like that around Fílix. The middle Agreste-Cheng child blushed. He wasn't that bad.

Meanwhile, as Catherine giggled at Alya’s imitation and stared pointedly at him, Matheus considered finding a hold to crawl in and die.

Marinette (amused): Stop it.

Manon: Uh, who's she?

Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

Alya: And who's she?

Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friend's daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no! I can't go out!

Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

"Does that happen a lot?" Isabel asked, finally finding the nerve to speak up.

“Yes, actually.” Alya smiled as she remembered all the favors Marinette did simply because she could say no, like letting Juleka test her make up looks on her or making a free hat for Mylene’s dad.

“I know some people like that, too.” The Brazilian answered sympathetically, looking at the sheepishly duo of Tom and Ariana.

Marinette: No, I just couldn't...say...no.

Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (Screams) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

Marinette chases Manon, who is carrying pots and pans, around the room. Alya sighed and leans against the sofa.

"Angelic, obedient.” Nari said sarcastically, remembering the last time Fílix convinced her to help him babysit. Louise Agreste-Cheng may not be a brat to the likes of Manon, but she was difficult all on her own.

Meanwhile, Ella was having terrifying flashbacks with an young Emma, pots, pans and the police.

Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

That made Emma and Hugo smirk. They knew they were the only ones, other then their parents, that could effectively deal with their younger sister.

Manon: Who are you, anyway?

Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?

Laughing echoed around the room.

“I can't believe she fell for that!” Maelys spoke for the first time, enjoying the scene. Remembering Louise believed the same thing until the previous year, Emma leaned over her.

“I know right, Louise?” The youngest blonde crossed her arms and huffed. You made one mistake and your sibling held it over your head forever.

Alya lifts Manon, imitating flight with her arms swinging the child and then putting her on Marinette’s shoulder.

Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!

Manon: Yay!

Marinette: Okay!

Back at the KIDZ+ studios, the voting is over.

Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

Even though they knew the results, Catherine and Max leaned forward on their seats. 

Mireille’s percentage is much higher than Aurore’s.

Alec: Mireille!

Aurore: (Gasps)

The crowd cheers and Aurore's is still in shock.

Max cheered a little at Mireille's victory while Cat grumbled a little but was still content. She liked the other candidate too. Some glanced sadly at poor Aurore, like Fílix, who wished he could comfort the blonde.

Alec: (To Aurore) I’m sorry you weren't chosen. Better luck next time!

Aurore: Ughh... (Leaves angrily)

Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

The screen goes black, then a huge widow is opened, light infiltrating the room it was showing with hundreds of scattering butterflies. There is a man in a purple suit and grey metal-looking mask.

All the light mood disappeared. They forgot that to have superheroes, you needed a villain. The past headline trio felt specially cold.mtheir mission was to find the lost butterfly miraculous so it wouldn't fall in the wrong hands. Obviously, they failed. 

Hawkmoth: The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.

In his hands lands a with butterfly, black energy encompassing it so it became an akuma. The akuma is released, flying over Paris.

Seeing a miraculous holder like him using precious Noroo’s powers for something so terrible made Hugo sick. He dreaded seeing his mother fighting someone so despicable. The boy was still mad at her, but he also loved her so much. 

Angrily, Aurore gets in an elevator.

Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me!

The power goes out.

Aurore: Uh? Ah!

The akuma enters the elevator..

Swinging her parasol had no effect in stopping the insect. Desperate, Aurore's opens it but the akuma infects it.

Aurore: Ngh! Ah!

“That’s like an horror movie.” Gabriel commented weakly for the first time. Seeing the poor girl trying to flee from the insect and being forcefully infected affected him, what kind of monster would do that?

The lights turn back on as a butterfly shaped red mark appears on Aurore’s face.

Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

Aurore: I should have won. Yes!

Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as MY weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

Aurore: Yes!

“Manipulating a poor girl.” Sabine murmured angrily. “Sick bastard.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

Black blobs start to cover the smiling girl.

Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl REALLY is!

The elevator door opens to show a purple-haired girl with a Lolita dress, holding a darkened parasol. That’s Stormy Weather.

Catherine paled considerably at seeing her idol turned into a monster. Matheus hugged her gently, glad that the butterfly miraculous holder in his time was a good guy.

 

The sounds of a clicking camera fills the room as Adrien appears, taking several photos in the park. 

"You're really photogenic." Emma complimented. "Our family photos always come out really cool.”

Adrien smiled at the thought of family pictures and blushed at the thought of his Lady, of Marinette, in the picture with him and those wonderful children.

Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.

Alya: Then what?

Various background images illustrate Marinette’s discourse.

Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat.

Marinette: A hamster! I love hamsters!

There was silence for a few seconds until the laughing started. Marinette buried her face in her hands while Alya comforted her. Emma and Hugo were holding Louise back, who was whispering with indignation about “Louis? What is that supposed to mean?”.

Adrien was shocked. His Lady… Liked him? Enough to consider marrying him, having children and hamster? The strong, brave and sassy Ladybug liked him? Shy, soft-spoken and quiet Adrien Agreste? Not only that, Marinette liked him! Sweet, kind and intelligent Marinette liked him, he felt like he could fly!

Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

Marinette: (giggles)

Photographer: (jumping around excitedly) Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

"What?" Emma blinked. She had done a lot of photo shoots, but this photographer was saying very weird things. And her father seemed unaffected!

Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...

Alya: Um, we could be more invisible.

Marinette: Okay, let's start over.

Adrien sees them, waves at Marinette who freaks out in return.

Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!

Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.

Bemused, she puts Marinette’s hand down.

“I don't act like that, do I?” Hugo asked, turning around to talk to Laci and Matín, they smiled awkwardly and he groaned. Marinette stared at him and he blushed and turned around.

Mireille goes into an elevator happily, clutching her hard-won prize. The door closes, but opens again to show Stormy Weather.

Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy font moving in right now!

Attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.

Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

“If that butterfly dick doesn't stop ruining my ship, I’m going to murder him!” Catherine growled and Ella gasped.

“Catherine! There is a child here!” She scolded, gesturing to Louise, whose ears were covered by Adrien and Emma.

They couldn't know she already said much worse.

In the park, Adrien was still in the middle of his photo shoot. The photographer is ecstatic.

Photographer: Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

Louise was suddenly very glad her parents didn't let her model.

Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?...Marinette? Marinette!

Marinette: Ah!

Photographer: Ngh! Silencio!

Manon: Come on!

Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

Manon: No! I wanna go with Marinette!

“She really likes you, doesn't she?” Annelise questioned softly, remembering a small Stella wanting to stay with her the whole time. It was a pity they had to grow up.

“Yeah.” Marinette answered simply. She adored Manon too.

Marinette: Hmmm... I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

Alya: But what about Adrien?

“Yeah, what about me?” He joked quietly and she blushed.

“I, er, hum…” In the end, there was no answer.

In the front of he KIDZ+ studio, Stormy Weather exits the place proudly. The crowd that was chanting Mireille’s name before is confused.

Civilian: Where's Mireille?

Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... Too late.

She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast. 

Annelise paled. The butterfly miraculous must be very powerful to have the power to make such an akuma. How could they fail so badly?

The scene changes back to the park.

Marinette: Come on, let's go back.

Manon: I go on the merry-go-round!

Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

Manon: (with baby doll eyes)

Marinette: Aw...

“It never worked when I did that.” Emma complained, whispering to her brother. Hugo was glad, he shuddered at the thought of Emma being able to do whatever she wanted.

Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling. Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.

Stormy Weather: Uhhh!

Civilian: Here's another one!

The scene shows the photographers pictures Adrien now looked tired.

Photographer: Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (Runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!

Alya: Who, me?

Photographer: Si! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! (She ran off)

Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

"Thanks, Alya.” Marinette said. Even if it didn't work out the way they wanted, it was still so selfless of her. The blogger answered with a smile.

Marinette: What? Seriously?

Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?

"As if my Adrikins would date such trash.” Chloé scoffed and Sabrina nodded. A lot of people glared, specially the children from the future. Most of them knew Marinette through their parents and knew she was wonderful.

Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?

Marinette: But, what about Manon?

Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reespa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

Manon: Yee-haw!

"Nice." Nari commented and wondered if she should try something like that the next time she lost to Fílix’s huge eyes and helped him babysit.

A blow of icy wind freezes the merry-go-around and Marinette sees Stormy Weather looming above them.

Civilian: Run!

Marinette runs behind a bench, unnoticed by the panicked citizens in the park.

Marinette: Time to transform! Tikki, transform me!

Her transformation sequence starts with Tikki flying into her earrings. Red fabric with polka dolts stretch over her body and a red and black yo-yo appeared strapped to her waist.

The room had never been that quiet.

Emma, Hugo and Matheus had already concluded that Marinette was Ladybug, but seeing her transform was final. Any resentment they had towards her secret vanished when they noticed her identity had been revealed to so many people, unwilling. The avoided staring at her, like everyone else was.

Adrien also felt like it was final, but seeing the two most wonderful girls he knew coming together was no longer a shock, he was really worried about other people’s reaction. Louise was also worried, she was happy to know her mother was also a miraculous holder, but they couldn't know about how everyone would react. Rin seemed to be enjoying the show, seeing as she paused the episode.

“You’re… Ladybug?” Alya’s voice was the first one to break the silence, quietly, but it seemed too loud to Marinette. “Why didn't you tell me? I tell you everything… I could have helped, I could’ve… Were you laughing at me the whole time?” The blogger’s life was no longer quiet, but rang on the room’s walls. “I must have looked pretty stupid, right?”

Marinette didn't answer, feeling her words lumping together in her throat, she wanted to explain herself, but couldn't. Her classmates took her silence as cue to ask their own questions. They knew each other for so long, why didn't she say anything? Why not ask for help? The miraculous holder could feel herself tearing. She had gotten used to dealing with things under pressure, but there was a scenario where her identity was revealed so suddenly never went through her head.

Stella, Isabel and Annelise all felt guilty. The poor girl wouldn't have to go through the this if they had just done their jobs. Emma, Hugo and Louise were getting ready to jump in her defense, as well as Adrien (his identity would probably be revealed soon, he had nothing to lose anyway). But before he could do anything, a red blur flew out of Marinette’s purse.

“It was my request for it to be kept a secret.” Tikki said sternly, standing protectively in front of a watery-eyed Marinette. “It’s dangerous for people to know, but it can’t be helped right now. Can we please continue the episode?”

Messing with a furious ladybug kwami was something no one wanted to do, so Rin nodded. Before she could press play, Alya angrily got up from her seat and sat as far away from her best friend as possible. It would take her sometime to come to terms with the situation. Marinette felt like breaking down, but a pair of gentle hands helped her get up from her seat. Distressed, she didn't even notice Adrien had cajoled her to sit next to him and was hugging her while Nino sat near a disgruntled blogger.

Satisfied, Rin unpaused.

Civilians: Oh no! Ahh!

Adrien: Uh?

Adrien runs over to a tree. Opening his bag, he finds it empty.

Adrien: Plagg? Plagg!  
Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

Emma opened her mouth is to answer very rudely to her kwami, but stopped when she noticed the voice didn't come from his hiding place in her jacket pocket.

Oh no she thought.

Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert

A small black blur attached itself to the piece of cheese.

Plagg: For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

Adrien: Great, but there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg, claws out!

His transformation sequence starts with Plagg flying into the ring. Black leather stretches over his body, a swip of hands creating silicon ears and a black tail belt came out too.

“Both of them were in my class? And I didn't notice?” Alya flushed angrily. All this time she had been hoping they were hiding somewhere together, making progress. But they were actually being Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Chloé’s brain, which had melted when she found out she was actually crushing on Marinette Dupain-Cheng (again!!!), was getting out of shock. But seeing her other crush transforming into that mangy alley cat, she went back into a state that could only be described as “nope”.

Marinette froze, lifting her head from Adrien’s chest. Chat’s chest. Chadrien’s chest? She was hugging Adrien Noir? Chat Agreste? What? Adrien was Chat Noir. Chat Noir was Adrien. She fought akumas with Adrien. She flirted with Adrien. She kissed Adrien! Chat… He gave her an umbrella, opening his heart to her in the rain. She was so kind to her. Chat was comforting her right now. Adrien was comforting her.

“I’m… glad it’s you.” She whispered, burying her burning face in his chest. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my Lady.” He answered, tight ing his arms around her.

The class avoided freaking out like last time. Nobody knew Adrien as well as the knew Marinette, and they also didn't want the tiny red thing to scold them again. Nor the small black thing that was floating lazily beside Tikki, challenging them with their eyes.

Again, Louise fucking knew it, she was so happy.

Coming to terms that your father was Chat Noir was easier when the knew their mother was Ladybug. At least Emma and Hugo wouldn't have to give up their Ladynoir shipping. It was canon. Ok. They were going to have a long conversation with their parents when they got home.

Elsewhere, but close, Ladybug is running in the park.

Ladybug: Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Ayla's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!

Ladybug tries to use her yoyo but fails. It slid off and hit its owner.

Matheus giggled, remembering how many times he had lost control over his own yo-yo. Marinette, who was now leaning on Adrien, flushed. It was around her fisrt two months fighting! Yo-yos aren't easy!

Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

Manon: Where is Marinette?

Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

Manon: How did you know my name?

Ladybug: Dah? Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?

"Subtle.” Annelise commented lightly. Had she ever been so careless?

Meanwhile, Alya grumbled about not noticing the obvious lie.

Stormy Weather is leaving the park, but is stopped by Chat Noir, who is hanging in on of the park metal bars.

Chat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

Chat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?

 

Emma mentally wrote down the puns. They were good material.

Nino smiled as he watched his friend acting so free. He wasn't really mad like Alya. Ladybug and Chat Noir were cool, but he wasn't crazy about them like most his classmates (he also didn't have a crush on Chat Noir as Alya did Ladybug). Everyone thought Adrien was soft-spoken, but he was really just shy. At least this show would help everyone understand the boy who just really loved bad puns, video games and was a bit of a nerd.

Stormy Weather shots a strong gust of wind towards him blandly. He is swept off his feet, hitting a few things before falling down.

Chat Noir: Waaaaaahhh!

“At least she gave you some ice for that burn.” Sabine smirked, glad to be able to joke to the fact she not only had a daughter with Tom Dupain but she was a freaking superhero.

Adrien pouted.

(Ladybug appears and lifts him)

Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet.

Chat Noir: Why thanks, my ladybug, but I had it covered.

Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Chat Noir. But you're welcome.

“My charms are not childish.” Adrien complained softly to the girl beside him.

Marinette snorted. “Keep telling yourself that, kitty.”

Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!

The sky darkens under Stormy Weather’s command. A lighting bolt falls from the sky, but Ladybug helps Chat Noir duck. He falls on top of her and offers a flirty smile. Frowning, she turns his face away and gets up.

Emma deflated, remembering when Ladybeetle rejected her. But, again, maybe he liked her civilian self but not Chat Noire? However, she knew nobody liked her,like that. And she wouldn't be oblivious enough to get stuck in a two-people love square. As if reading her older sister’s thoughts, Louise giggled.

Yeah, right.

ChatNoir: Whoa!

Ladybug: Huh?

Chat Noir: (grins)

Chat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight!

He advances toward Stormy Weather, but she just attacks form distance.

Stormy Weather: Black Ice!

Ladybug is also caught up on the attack, but she wraps her yo-yo around a lamp post and catches Chat Noir’s tail.

Ladybug: Gotcha!

Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.

Catherine whimpered. Her OTP.

Chat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

Ladybug: (grabs Chat Noir by his tail) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

Matheus hid a smirk. He also knew a cool cat that did the same thing.

Chat Noir: You got a plan?

Ladybug: Just follow my lead.

“And it’s been like that since day one.” Adrien said, with feigned annoyance.

“For a good reason.” Marinette answered, mocking a shudder at the thought of Chat Noir on command.

Stormy Weather: Ugh...

Another windy attack is thrown at them.

Ladybug: Hoaaah!

Chat Noir: Uhhhhh!

Stormy Weather: You again!

Annoyed, another attack is thrown by her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir: Ahhhhhh!

Ladybug: Huh?

The jump and dodge cars that are being thrown at them by the attack

“That’s impressive.” Nari said. She really wished she could do such acrobatics.

As she notices a bus about to hit them, Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield, cutting a circular hole on the side of the bus. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Chat Noir’s head.

“That was some quick thinking.” Plagg complimented. Tikki’s chosens were know for their wit and intelligence, but this one was really incredible. Marinette smiled, thanking the kwami. “If it was up to Adrien, you would be pancake right now.”

“Hey!”

Chat Noir: Ow!

Ladybug: (giggles)

Meanwhile, Alya is distracting Manon by playing with her.

Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

Manon: (hears ice cracking) what's that?

'Alya: It's...the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Mwahahaha! (Chases Manon, but ice starts cracking again, so she takes Manon to a safer part of the carousel)

Alya: Wanna hear a story?

"That must have been scary.” Laci murmured while looking at her mother, who was reacting her head on her father’s shoulder. Matín and Ella were also seemed concerned. Alya scoffed playfully.

“I had everything under control.”

In the city, the heroes are still after the akuma.

Hawk Moth: (To Stormy) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

"Oh no." Fílix whispered, dreading seeing anyone get hurt. He frowned worriedly at Marinette and Adrien, but smiled when he caught Hugo’s eyes. The Agreste-Cheng boy blushed and the frown on the pastel goth boy’s face came back. Why didn't Hugo like him?

Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!

Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!

"Where were you guys getting those teories?"Louise questioned. They didn't make sense with the akuma pattern she had studied. The couple blushed.

“We were new.” Marinette answered simply.

Stormy Weather (from the screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!

Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. 

Ladybug: The cat suit will do, (winks) thanks. 

Louise resisted the urge to simulate barfing. Seeing her parents flirting, no matter what age, was weird to her.

Ladybug: At least now we know where to find her.

Stormy Weather: Prepare for the worst weather in history!

 

Chat Noir (observing a picture of Aurore's): Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

Tom blinked, confused. How did the boy recognize the simulate rites between Aurore and Stormy Weather but not Marinette and Ladybug’s?

Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

Stormy Weather: In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.

Ladybug: It's a recording!

Stormy Weather fires a lighting bolt to a light, laughing. The lights of the building go out.

Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

Stella growled. The idea of someone using a Miraculous to manipulate children into doing their bidding was disgusting. She had to find the butterfly miraculous before this catastrophe happens.

Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

Even Emma made a face at that one and Adrien had to admit it wasn't of of his best.

Ladybug trips and falls.

Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

He takes her hand firmly and pull her along with him.

Chat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!

“He just wanted an excuse to hold her hand.” Plagg snorted before getting hit on the head by Tikki.

“You just need to ask the next time, kitty.” Marinette joked, but still took his hand in hers. He blushed happily.

Alya is still distracting Manon.

Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

Manon: (laughs)

Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bit of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

(Ice glaciers are approaching)

Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug...

At the KIDZ+ building, Ladybug is still being led by Chat Noir.

Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-

Cat Noir: Duck!

Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.

“Don't be prideful.” Tikki scolded and Marinette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir reach the top of the building.

Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap!

She makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol.

Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

Ladybug: We're just-(sees Cat Noir still holding her hand)

"Caught red-handed." Emma said proudly and Adrien laughed, while Marinette, Louise, Hugo and everyone else, really, sighed. Matheus smiled at the cute family.

Cat Noir: Heh-heh...

Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm!

Ladybug’s ominous Lucky Charm gives her a spotted bath towel.

"Very helpful." Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure keeping yourself dry is important.”

The past people laughed, but the others knew how the Lucky Charm worked. Still, Marinette and Matheus groaned. Their powers were so complicated!

Ladybug: A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.

"Wait, so you can and I can't?" Adrien complained, but was shushed by Louise, who was watching with all her attention.

Stormy Weather: Hail!

A hailstorm appears while, but Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield, protecting Ladybug.

Cat Noir: So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get cramped!

Ladybug uses her lucky vision making a pipe, the vent, a beam, a sign and towel stand out in a black and white world.

“That’s amazing!” Adrien shouted excitedly. He had always wondered how his Lady figured her Lucky Charm out. Everyone else nodded, it was impressive. Tikki looked proud.

Matheus wondered if it was a ladybug thing, because he saw the world in the same way when he was figuring out his lucky charm.

Ladybug: See that sign over there? Check it out.

Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.

Everyone blinked disbelieving before starting to clap. The Agreste-Cheng siblings looked incredibly proud while Matín’s respect for his boss and fellow ladybug grew, along with the once he has for her husband. Stella enthusiastically cheered for having such a cool future daughter-in-law and son and Isabel and Annelise couldn't approve more. Tom looked like he was about to cry for how wonderful his daughter was and Sabine and Gabriel smiled.

The superhero couple flushed.

Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug.

She breaks the parasol over her knee and the Akuma flies out.

Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to purify!

(She captures the akuma and purifies it)

Ladybug: Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!

Her Lucky Charm, being thrown in the sky, makes everything go back to the way it was before.

“Wow, I never saw one in such high quality.” Ella said over the whispers of her classmates. Ivan frowned at her.

“You guys don't have Ladybug and Chat Noir anymore?” Everyone went silent, but Alya’s oldest child smile awkwardly.

“No, they retired years ago. But we have Ladybeetle and Chat Noire.” Mentioning Papillon didn't seem like a good idea. “But Ladybeetle can't do the Miraculous Ladybug.”

“But that doesn't mean he isn't amazing.” Emma interrupted before anyone could say anything, daring them with her eyes.

No one took the challenge.

The ice around Alya and Manon melts.

Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon...Huh? Taekwondo...

Firefighters: Yeah!

Alya: Princess kissed her prince charming and...

Manon: They lived happily ever after?

Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

Stormy Weather melts back in Aurore, who looks confused.

Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?

"Poor girl." Fílix sighed, looking genuinely dad for the blonde. Hugo inwardly swooned about hoe caring he was.

“Don't worry, Mireille will take care of her.” Catherine said confidently, making Matheus groan as he felt Tikki enthusiastically agree in her hiding place.

Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

In Hawkmoth’s lair, the villain is furious.

Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!

"Someone is bitter." Isabel joked, but was silently worried. Who could Hawkmoth be?

He closes his window and Marinette is back at the park.

Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

Marinette: You don't think it's too late?

Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

Manon: Marinette!

Marinette: Huh?

Manon: I know what your secret is!

“She doesn't?” Juleka raised an eyebrow. She would feel really stupid if Manon found out before anyone else.

Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?

Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Marinette: Huhhh... Phew!

“Very natural, Marinette.” Mylene commented quietly and Ivan smiled at her.

She hugs Manon.

Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

“That doesn't mean you can't buy the lollipop first.” Louise huffed. Grown-ups were so complicated.

Photographer: (Looks at Manon) Wait. Who is that angel?

Manon: Haha!

Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfetto!...

Marinette: Ughhh... (Alya pats on her back)

“Nice plot twist.” Ariana giggled. But as soon as they noticed the episode was over, everyone was quiet.

“I could let you guys have the conversations you need to have… But I won't!” Rin laughed, and changed to another episode. “You need more material first!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably start writing a companion fic and Stella, Anne and Isabel. But I will only post it when it's al least halfaway finished. Tell me what you thought about the chapter! Comments are always welcome ; )  
> Net chapter: The Bubbler


	5. Watching 2: The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is drama, pain and tears. Also, the future children noticed their might have been hiding something from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy and I am really sorry. I will also see what I can do about fixing the problem about my words in bold not showing, so i tried to separate the canonical episode from my writing as much as possible. The trsncripst is mostly from The Miraculous Ladybug wiki.
> 
> If you need anything, talk to me on marrys-dream-world.

SHOW ON  
The episode starts with a sleeping Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday-- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)  
SHOW OFF

The whole room was silent before busting into laughter. Well, most of them. Matheus grimaced sympathetically, thinking about what would help if people saw his Emma-covered wall. Annelise and Hugo both paled at people seeing their hidden albums of their respective crushes (hers were just drawing, but still). Adrien was glowing. Not only had his lady remembered his birthday, but he was her wallpaper! Emma was seriously thinking about redecorating her room with a lot more Ladybeetle pictures.

Marinette just wanted to die.

Show on  
At Adrien’s bathroom, Adrien is brushing his teeth.  
Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)  
Show off

Emma and Tikki smiled. As much as Plagg pretended to be indifferent, he cared too much.

Show on  
Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)  
Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.  
Show off

"Camembert, Plagg, really?” Tikki sighed.Plagg shrugged and Adrien turned to her, nearly knocking her off Marinette’s, as they were still too close.

“You mean he didn't always eat that?” Thoughts of happy times when he didn't smell like moldy cheese flew through the blond’s head. The small ladybug kwami shook her head.

“We are always mindful of our holder’s acquisition power.” It sounded like a lesson she had taught many time, small arms moving as she talked. “You see, since Marinette’s parents are bakers, it's easy for her to get cookies for me and I like them. Everybody wins.”

Stella sulked silently as she thought that Mayuu was not really “mindful” of her (or of poor Tom!). Annelise wondered if Meel wanted something more expensive and wasn't asking (the Tolberts were not poor and if her older sister could order every two days homemade éclairs, than she could get some expensive bread and imported butter). Matheus and Isabel smiled at their kwamis and their consideration. Hugo made a mental note to make sure precious Nooroo wanted for nothing. Emma and Adrien glared ate the lazy cat kwami.

“You can afford this piece of haven, don't complain.” Plagg said, hugging a small piece of Camembert. Emma was sure he didn't say that just  
for Adrien’s sake.

“Can we go on?” Rin asked impatiently and everyone noticed the episode was paused. Tikki was a captivating teacher. The fox didn't wait for their answer and hit play.

 

Show on  
At the Dupain-Cheng home,. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something.  
Sabine: Marinette, don’t forget to clean your room after school today.  
Marinate: Mom! It’s Friday, and I’m already doing something with Alya.  
Sabine: Fine, I’ll go ahead and clean it, but don’t blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary—  
Show off

The Agreste-Cheng children gasped. So that was where their mother got it from!

“That's so ruthless!” Cath beamed and turned to young Sabine. “Teach me!”

Sabine just smirked and Tom and Marinette (who had returned to her normal color) were internally fangirling over her parenting.

Show on  
Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I’ll do it, I’ll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)  
Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!  
Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday-- I mean, have a nice day!  
Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)  
Show off

"Didn't you think that was weird?” The words left Annelise’s mouth before she could stop them and the Chinese girls turned to her.

“Well, obviously she did.” Sabine answered, pointing to her future self. “But I always thought children’s business weren't their parents until they made it their parent’s. Don't think I changed much.”

Gabriel and Stella silently disagreed with her.

Tom wondered if they married right now, would Mari be the flower girl?

Show on  
At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien is sadly eating alone on a big dining table.  
Show off

Stella, Annelise, Gabriel and Matheus frowned at the familiar sight. If feeling alone at their own home was a sport, they ere swimming in gold medals.

Show on  
Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)  
Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)  
Nathalie: Well, um-- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.  
Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.  
Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)  
Show off

The scene was small, but significant and the whole room was quiet. The Agreste-Cheng children were confused. Were their grandparents too busy to have breakfast with their father? But grandpa always tried his best and grandma dropped everything for her son if he asked. Gabriel was also feeling a bit dizzy. In the future, it looked like he finally had resources to give his family a comfortable life. So where was he? Why did his son (who he was already so proud of) resigned to be disappointed? Was this a common occurrence?

“Hey.” Emma put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder. He looked sad, even though that happened sometime ago. “I’m sure grandpa has a very good reason for this, he wouldn't say no to a party if there wasn't!” Her siblings nodded at her words and Gabriel desperately hoped she was right.

Adrien resisted the urge to ask if they were talking about the same person.

Show on  
Outside of the school, Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.  
Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.  
Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.  
Show off

Sabine and Gabriel's frown deepened. Sure, Gabriel was a downer and sometimes even a party pooper, but he was the one who organized Isabel’s surprise welcome party and made sure to draw something as a present for everyone’s birthday (she particularly remembered a certain Tolbert girl being so enchanted by hers that she sent the clothes drawings to be made). 

The rest of their class was also disbelieving, specially Stella. Gabriel wasn't that bad!

Show on  
Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!  
Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!  
Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!  
Show off

Most of the people in the room smiled at Marinette’s attempt at gathering courage. At least someone cared about Adrien’s birthday, other than Nino. The girl in question froze, remembering exactly what happened to the gift in her hands. She couldn't bear the thought of Adrien being so disappointed.

The blond boy just smiled. While he hadn't received anything from Marinette, the wrapping paper was familiar. Maybe she sent it as fan mail and didn't sign? That sounded like his shy princess.

Show on  
Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.  
Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.  
Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!  
Show off

“You can do anything if you put your mind into it!” Fílix shouted and Rose beamed rundown at him. Hugo smiled at the familiar words and at the smell of flowers and warm earth beneath his fingers they brought back, hinting at one of his sweetest memories.

Show on  
Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)  
Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he-- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)  
Adrien: (surprised) Hey.  
Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!  
Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)  
Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)  
Show off

"Well, if you're friends, then you should have remembered his birthday.” Maelys said coldly. She hated irresponsibility and people who stomped at their helpers. The reason she accepted Anne so well was because the girl treated her kindly and fairly.

Chloé flinched at her mother’s cold voice, still hadn't gotten over the fact she was still in the same room with a version of her. Adrien forgot every bad thing she did at that moment and just wanted to comfort her, but Sabrina already had a hand clamped over her trembling one.

Show on  
Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made-- I mean...  
Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!  
Show off

“That’s very rude.” Louise said seriously, looking at a calmer Chloé. “And also sexual harassment.”

“Excuse you.” The blonde snapped at the little girl, but she stood her ground.

“That's true.” The youngest Agreste-Cheng confirmed, facing the screen again while ignoring the heated glare the Bourgeois was giving her.

Show on  
Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.  
Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.  
(Alya facepalms again.)  
show off

"Oh, darling, that's not your fault.” Ariana said comfortingly to the miraculous holder. 

Show on  
Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?  
Adrien: Uh, no.  
Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)  
Show off

André nodded to himself as he saw his daughter’s ability to pretend nothing was wrong. She would make a great politician one day. Maelys rolled her eyes as she noticed the boy’s satisfied look. Of course he would be happy his daughter was a lying cheat like him!

Show on  
Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)  
Show off

"That's not how you treat your friend after he is hit by a Chloé, Mr. Lahiffe.” Alya said playfully, elbowing Nino. The DJ smiled at seeing his friend looking better after spending the last episode sulking.

Show on  
Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!  
Show off

“Well, you didn't do a stellar job too, Ms. Césaire.” He answered, but her smile dropped. Marinette wasn't a safe topic yet, it seemed.

Show on  
Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)  
Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?  
Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!  
Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)  
Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)  
(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)  
show off

"She treats you like trash! How can you let her do that?” Maelys finally exploded, unable to keep watching as Chloé beat down on poor Sabrina. The room winced at her loud voice and Rin paused the episode, as she lived for the drama. Surprisingly, it wasn't Chloé that answered her.

“Maybe because she recognizes a true leader when she sees one, unlike certain people.” André replied arrogantly, crossing his arms. The blonde turned red.

“How dare you! Of course that girl you turn out an entitled brat, with an proud idiot like you as her father!” Everyone gasped at that, some wishing they had popcorn. Stella tried to calm Mayuu’s hysterical giggling, but was unwilling to tear her eyes away from the scene.

“Well, at least she didn't have a ridiculous righteous witch like you as a mother.” This clearly wasn't about Sabrina anymore and Chloé felt like she was three again, stuck between her arguing parents and wishing she could visit the Agreste Mansion for some hugs and cookies from Adrien and his mother.

"Alright, stop this… This… Clowness at this instant!” Isabel shouted, blushing as she realized what she said. “I swear this sounds better in Portuguese. But my point stands: this is ridiculous and childish, so sit the fuck down and shut so we can watch this damn show.”

No one dared to argue, not even those that wanted to agree with Maelys about Chloé’s behavior. Annelise glanced appreciatively at Isabel. So the Brazilian kitten had claws, then? As if feeling her crush’s stare, said girl blushed.

Show on  
Alya: C'mon, you can do it.  
Marinette: (looking determined) Hm!  
Adrien: (a limousine pulls up) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)  
Show off

Emma frowned. Her parents would never let her work on her birthday.

Show on  
Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?  
Alya: Uh, say what you mean?  
Marinette: Exactly.  
Show off

Matín and Laci exchanged knowing looks. Hugo was just like that around the oblivious Fílix, so they really should ask their mother some tips to add to their collection.

Show on  
Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.  
Show on

Nari thought about the bubble blower in Nino’s hand and the episode title. She fervently prayed the twins wouldn't have to see their father akumatized. She knew Matín from the Math Club and he was responsible, kind and ponctual. His sister, while almost his complete opposite, was sweet and compassionate. It was one thing to see a complete stranger being mind-controlled, but your father?

She paled. Would Fílix’s mothers be akumatized? Would… Her parents?

The girl prayed harder, grasping a worried Fílix’s hand.

Show on  
Outside of the Agreste Mansion, Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open.  
Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!  
Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)  
Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the—  
Show off

“That wouldn't happen anyway. My gather said that answering the door is too dangerous.” Adrien whispered to Marinette and the girl flushed, feeling his warm breath caressing her ear.

Show on  
(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)  
Voice: Yes?  
Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh-- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)  
Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)  
Show off

“That’s very straightforward. And rude.” Stella frowned. She was having serious doubts about having married Gabriel in the future. Surely she wouldn't let her own home have so many similarities to her present day house! Annelise also agreed with her sister, but was too busy dealing with a fussy Meel, who complaining about a lack of manners, to say anything.

Show on  
Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!  
Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.  
Marinette: (groans)  
Show off

"Ouch." Tom murmured. He remembered doing something very similar to Sabine on her first Valentine’s Day in Paries and never owning up to having sent her the heart-shaped cookies. ‘Yes’ he thought smiling softly, ‘Marinette is surely my daughter.’

“Mari, you gotta keep you head in the game.” Adrien singsonged to her playfully and her left eyebrows twitched.

“Did you just quote… High School Musical to me?”

“… No…”

“Minou, you’re a nerd.”

Show on  
At the Agreste Mansion, Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.  
Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?  
Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.  
Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?  
Nathalie: (surprised) Uh-- uh, but you didn't ask me to.  
Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!  
Show off

The Agreste-Cheng children frowned. Maybe their grandpapa was just really stressed and busy and tired, right? He wouldn't ask someone to buy presents for his son, right? Not when he gave handmade presents to them every holiday, or personally taught Emma how to ride a bike, or Hugo how to draw or Louise math. Right? Stella tried to follow the children’s reasoning. The kind Gabriel who gave Stella her first handmade birthday couldn't be like that in the future! Not the sweet boy who gave back money his family desparetadly needed, which he found in a fucking tree, just because it wasn't right. Not him.

Gabriel was trying to not hyperventilate. Could he have become his own father?

Show on  
Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-- I'll take care of it.  
Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)  
Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah. (The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?  
Show off

"Please, tell she wasn't thinking what I thought she was thinking.” Fílix whispered and only received a shrug from a worried looking Nari, who was still thinking about akumatized parents.

“She was scared of me.” Gabriel murmured in despair and Sabine was lost on what to do. “I never wanted my employees to be scared of me.”

Show on  
Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.  
Inside Agreste Mansion, Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.  
Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.  
Show off

Louise smiled. There, all the misconceptions about her dear grandpapa would be vanished. He would kindly explain to Nino why the party wasn't a good idea, apologize and allow Adrien to at least have a small celebration. Her grandmama would probably be with him, ecstatic about meeting her son’s friend and inviting him to dinner, yes, everything would be alright. She was sure of it.

Show on  
Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.  
Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-- sir.  
Gabriel: Me?  
Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-- I mean, sir-- it's all he wants.  
Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.  
Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano—  
Show off

“That’s… A lot.” Hugo said shakily. His parents barely allowed his dancing and art classes together because they saw that no matter how tired that made him, he loved them with passion. Even Emma and Louise had extracurricular activities restricted to two, so his older sister only took Korean and did photo shoots for their mother’s line and his younger one, the genius that she was, was mastering the violin and learning about computers with Aunt Alya.

Show on  
Adrien: Nino? You're here.  
Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du-- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)  
Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.  
Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!  
Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)  
Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye.  
Show off

“How could you?” Stella spit out at Gabriel, unable to watch as he tried to separate Adrien (sweet, do-eyed, relatable Adrien) from his only good friend. She was not the only one sending him glares,

“That was really mean, Gabriel.”

“Mr. Agreste, not to tell you how to parent, but what the fuck?”

“That was so low”

“Dude, that was harsh.”

“Stop.” Adrien said softly, but the anticipation for the boy’s reaction was so huge everyone heard him clearly. “That is about thirty years in the future. You can't judge him now for something he did in the future.”

Gabriel managed a watery smiled at Adrien, while Marinette and Sabine gave him proud ones. Very one who said anything looked a little ashamed, specially Stella.

“He is right. I’m sorry, Gabriel, I really am.” The Tolbert felt her stomach drop at the blank faced nod he gave her.

What had she done?

Show on  
(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)  
Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)  
Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)  
Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.  
Show off

“I shouldn't have snapped at you, Adrien, I’m sorry.” Nino said sincerely, looking at his best friend. “I just felt so…”

“I know.” The blond smiled sadly. What Nino felt was a fraction of the everyday frustration he felt while dealing with his father. “I know.”

Show on  
At the Park, Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.  
Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)  
Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)  
Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.

At Hawk Moth's lair, his window screen opens.  
Show off

"Please, no." Nari whispered, holding her friend’s hand tighter.

Show on  
Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)  
Show off

Everyone seemed to understand what was going on. Ella, Matín and Laci hoped that it wasn't true. If their father had been akumatized, he would have mentioned it to them, right?

Show on  
At the Park, Nino is blowing bubbles.  
(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)  
Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.  
Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)  
Show off

Everyone pales and Nino winces. He may not remember it, but what kind of atrocities he could have committed and his friend could not have told him? How could he let himself be possessed by a butterfly that made him do terrible things? How could he let himself terrorize his friends while looking like…

Show on  
(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)  
Show off

"A fucking clown!” Nino shouted as the room busted in to laughter at the sight of the “terrifying” Bubbler. “Why does everyone else get nice outfits and I look like a rejected toy?”

“Clearly not his best design.” Nooroo murmured to Hugo, who beamed at his kwami making a joke about his traumatizing ex-holder.

Show on  
Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)  
Show off

"And the terrifying Bubbler flew away. Leaving terrible, terrible bubbles as his trail.” Alix said dramatically, putting her hand on her forehead as if swooning. “What shall the citizen do? Somebody call the bubble pooper!”

The room laughed harder.

Show on  
(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)  
Show off

"Well, that's not quite good.” Rose commented and the room fell silent at the scene. “What if babies were left alone and had gotten hurt?”

Nino froze. Had his akuma shenanigans caused babied and toddlers to get hurt?

Show on  
Woman: Help!  
Man: Look out!  
Children: (crying)  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.  
Show off

"Sick bastard." Gabriel murmured. While his future self wasn't the father of the year, at least he wasn't Hawk Moth.

Show on  
At the Dupain-Cheng House, Marinette is eating lunch.  
Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)  
Sabine: What's that you said?  
Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.  
Show off 

“I know, right?” Stella said dreamily. School meant being away from her empty house and with kind Isabel, perfect Gabriel and the charming duo of Ariana and Tom. Most of the room looked at her weirdly, but Matheus understood the feeling for the exact same reason, if he didn't know it.

Show on  
(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)  
Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!  
Show off

Marinette would never forget the feeling of seeing her parents float away from her and being unable to stop it. It was like a bubble (ha, of course) of despair grew on her chest, before turning solid and sinking to her stomach. Her classmates, as most of them hadn’t shared the same experience, hoped to never have something similar happen to them.

Show on  
Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.  
Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.

[Transformation Sequence]  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)  
Show off

It would never stop fascinating Adrien, the two most important girls in his life becoming one. He cursed himself for not noticing it before. How much wasted time for him and his lady! Meanwhile, Marinette wondered at the poses she stroked as she transformed. Maybe she should stop watching so much Sailor Moon.

Show on  
(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)  
Bubbler: And now, party time!  
(Kids cry.)  
(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)  
Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.  
Show off

Max winced, remembering his parents footing always as he desparetadly tried to grasp their bubble. Having them taken away from him was no gift.

Show on  
Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)  
Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!  
Show off

"Yay! Go Ladybug!" Cath joined the children cheering on the screen, raising Matheus’ left arm with her right one. That got a chuckle out of the quiet boy. Emma smiled at the two. Her mother’s youngest intern never seemed very happy, specially around her, so seeing him smile was… Nice. Really nice.

Show on  
At the Agreste Mansion, Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.  
(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)  
Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)  
Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!  
Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)  
Adrien: Nino?!  
Show off

"Alright, how did you recognize Nino. I mean, they don't even look alike?” Isabel asked confusedly, tilting her head.

“Well, bubbles plus sad friend plus no party multiplied by rude father equals bubble akuma. It was sound logic.” Adrien answered and Louise wondered why he couldn't have used this sound logic when trying to figure out Ladybug’s identity.

Show on  
Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!  
Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)  
Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)  
Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)  
Show off

“… Guys, I ‘m so sorry.” Nino looked ashamed at the Bubbler’s action. 

“It wasn't your fault.” Alya said firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder and followed bey assurances from the rest of the class. 

He didn't look fully convinced, but stayed quiet.

Show on  
Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!  
Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.  
Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.  
Show off

“PLAGG!” Tikki and Plagg shouted at the same time, the former’s tone angry and the latter’s mocking.

“Chill a little, Tikki.” The cat kwami said, floating lazily on the air.

Show on  
Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!  
Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)  
Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.  
Show off

"I should be really mad at you, you know.” Marinette told Adrien, who flushed with shame. “But I’m just so sorry Adrien.” She tightened the hold she had in his hand and put her head on his shoulder. The big smiled softly at her, resting his head on her own.

Tikki and Plagg quietly observed the scene. They were pretty sure Marinette needed some comfort, too.

Show on  
On the rooftops, Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.  
Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)  
Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)  
Show off

"I should have noticed, Rose, sorry." Adrien apologized sadly to the blonde, who smile sweetly.

“No more apologies! That happened so long ago and it wasn't your fault!” She said, clasping her hands together in from of her bosom. “Next year, let's make a really cute party for you, ok?”

Marinette silently agreed with her. Maybe she should get together with Rose sometime to start planning?

Show on  
(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)  
Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.  
Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?  
Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)  
Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl  
Show off

"Hm, d- Nino?” Ella awkwardly poked the boy. “Did you, you know, ship them? Er, Chloé and Uncle Adrien?

“What's? Me? No, never! Adrinette forever!” He shouted, ignoring Marinette’s cries of “Please tell me that's not what I think it is” and Adrien’s “Do you guys have ship names for Ladybug and Chat Noir? I got stuck with Chatbug”.

Ok, so maybe once Sabrina lent him her notebook to copy some notes, because he had been absent like over half of their class because of flu. And maybe she had written some fanfic so about Chloé and Adrien on her notebook. Really nice fanfics. He really shouldn't be such a sucker for Arranged Marriage fanfics. But Chloé got such a nice character development and everything actually worked there!

But his Chlodrien phase lasted about two weeks, really. He was over it. Adrinette forever.

Show on  
(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)  
Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?  
Show off

"Oh, darling.” Stella murmured fondly. This boy was so precious!

Show on  
Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)  
Show off

“I think it's safe to say Ladybug represents us right now at this moment.” Alya laughed, watching her favorite superhero get angry over her crush dancing with Chloé. “This would have made such a good meme.”

Marinette smiled hopefully. Alya seemed to be much calmer already.

Show on  
Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?  
(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)  
show off

"That was a really smooth hit.” Annelise complimented and felt Meel nodding along inside her shirt pocket. As her own weapon was a long distance one, she could appreciate  
a nice aim.

Show on  
Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?  
Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)  
Show off

"That was so weird. I mean, ‘Hey villain guy, here I am, but goodbye’ and didn't the Bubbler care that Ladybug was around somewhere? He was just like ‘oh, ok’?” Max didn't look too happy with the scene, but Marinette and Nino shrugged. To the Duapin-Cheng, that seemed like the right thing to do at that time.

Show on  
Marinette: Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)  
Tikki: Marinette!  
Marinette: It was an emergency.  
Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before—  
Show off

“Ouch, time limits, that must suck.” Juleka said sympathetically, but then pursed her lips. “That wasn't mentioned last episode.”

“Guess we just finished early.” Adrien replied, but he had to admit that was true. Where was the time limit last episode?

Annelise, Stella, Isabel and Hugo pouted, some discreetly and other not. They knew by experience that Ladybug and Chat Noir’s transformation time limit was longer than theirs.

Show on  
Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)  
Show off

“That's really… subtle.”Nathanael tried weakly, but even he couldn't compliment his crush’s, er, skills.

Hearing her “Thanks, Nathanael” through the class’s snickers was worth it anyway.

Show on  
Marinette: I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.  
Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.  
Marinette: Me too! (they hug)  
Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.  
Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.  
Alya: It's about Adrien.  
Marinette: Okay.  
Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.  
Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.  
Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)  
Marinette: Ah, yes!  
Show off

Isabel and Annelise grumbled. As much as the Ladybug chosen seemed responsible, she couldn't just leave her job just to sign a present for some boy, no matter how wonderful he was! At least she seemed a little bit ashamed as she looked at her past actions through the screen. Stella shifted awkwardly on her seat. She would have done the same if it was something about Gabriel.

Show on  
(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)  
Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?  
Ivan: None of your business.  
Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)  
Show off

For the first time, Catherine paled a bit, lips trembling. Just the thought of a version of her kind, gentle papa being trapped in a bubble and floating helplessly always was just… Too much. Noticing her distress, Ivan cleared his throat awkwardly.

“It's ok, I am fine now.” His attempted smiles made the girl grin despite her watery eyes.

(Show on  
(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)  
Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)  
Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.  
Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.  
Alya: What'd you say?  
Show off

Alya felt a little stupid, but also justified. Ever since she met Marinette, the girl was jumpy and nervous, so she was sure she had an habit of talking to herself. Some people thought it was teurapeutic, right? How could she know her best friend was talking to a magical ladybug kwami?

Show on  
Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.  
Show off

"You really shouldn't.” Isabel whispered, needing to say it out loud, but not wanting to upset Marinette nor Adrien.

Show on  
(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)  
Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?  
Show off

Adrien flushed unhappily. God, how could he have been so stupid?

Show on  
(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)  
Adrien: Ladybug?  
(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)  
Show off

“Wow.” Matheus was floored. He was still learning his way around a yo-yo, with Tikki’s and (at the time it was surprising, but at the moment not so much) his boss’ guidance. The two females were ruthless teacher, but for someone who hadn't even touched a toy like that ever, he was not half bad.

Show on  
Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.  
Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?  
Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)  
Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)  
Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.  
Show off 

“I was too.” Marinette reassured him softly, making his lips quirk up. “It’s ok.”

Show on  
[Transformation Sequence]  
Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)  
(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)  
Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.  
Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.  
Show off

Alya resisted the urge to squeal. Seeing her OTP interact so closely was sweet and exciting, even more when they were also her other cute ship. Should she call them what now? Adrinette? Ladynoir? Oh, Ladrien or Marichat too! Maybe Love Square? So many options! Nino blinked at Alya’s bright-eyes look. Her thoughts seemed… Intense?

Show on  
Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!  
(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)  
Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.  
Show off

The present class looked sick.

“You can run out of air in those things?” So adults could really have died up there?

Show on  
Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.  
Ladybug: Kids need adults.  
Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.  
Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!  
Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!  
Show off

Louise but back a whimper. ‘Grandpapa… How could you have done this to daddy?”

Emma and Hugo looked equally distressed. Adrien wondered about his children and his father. Were they… Close?

Show on  
Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)  
Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!

Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.  
Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!  
Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?  
Show off

Annelise resisted an eye roll. And those children were the protectors of Paris?

“Oh, that must be like thinking of a really good comeback after the argument is over.” Rose said calmly. Most wondered what kind Rose would know about arguments and comebacks while Juleka had some pretty terrifying flashbacks.

Show om  
Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)  
Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)  
Show off

"So you just did anyway?" Matheus gasped. Oh god, that seemed exactly like something his Chat Noire would do, giggling micheviously as the fell.

“Not one of my best moments.” Adrien admitted.

Show on  
Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?  
Cat Noir: No, thanks!  
Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)  
Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)  
Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)  
Show off

"How could this even work?" Hugo groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

“It just did, dear brother.” Emma grinned. There was something she wanted to try with her Darling when they got back to their time. “Just go with it.”

Show on  
Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.  
Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)  
Cat Noir: Better hurry.  
At theAgreste Mansion front, The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.  
Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!  
Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.  
Show off

"Tell me you didn't just say that.” Louise groaned. Not her mama too!

Show on  
Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)  
Show off

"Chat Noir was there too, thanks for the consideration.” Marinette grumbled. She hated when people forgot to include her chaton. Said cat was grinning stupidly at hearing his lady defend him.

Show on  
Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.  
Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!?  
Show off

"Yeah, you guys are, like, so mainstream.” Fílix joked, doing his best hipster imitation. Nari hit his arm, rolling her eyes. Hugo flushed. Even being silly, that boy was so cute!

Show on  
(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!  
Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!  
(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)  
Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.  
Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)  
Show off

"Oh, well, I guess that's… Helpful?” Ariana smiles hesitantly. She was glad she wasn't a ladybug superhero. Puzzles weren't really her thing.

“It wasn't the worst one, really.” Marinette replied, thinking about last episode’s towel.

Show on  
Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)  
Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)  
Show off

“That’s brilliant!” Matheus shouted, understanding what was going on. Everyone looked at him.

“You already get what she is going to do?” Emma asked, making the boy blush and nod. She beamed. “That’s amazing! You must be as smart as Ladybug and Ladybeetle!”

Oh, the irony.

Show on  
Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)  
Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)  
Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety.  
Show off

“That will never stop being amazing.” Laci said, unblinking in front of such extraordinary magic. Everyone could agree with her, even Marinette herself.

Using Miraculous Ladybug itself was warm and light and… Comforting,milks giving a part of her to something bigger and getting something even better back.

Show on  
The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)  
Nino: Who? Dude.(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!

(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)  
Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)  
Show off

"That's creepy.” Stella said, dreading filling her stomach. How could the three of them have failed to the point of the Butterfly Miraculous falling into the hand of a deranged madman willing to control and destroy children just for their Miraculous?

Show on  
At Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.  
Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?  
Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.  
Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)  
Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage.  
Show off

"Marinette…”’ Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me?’ Anything Adrien could have say got stuck on his throat, along with his tears.

He thought his father had finally… But he had really… And then… Oh god, his chest was hurting. Was the room always this blurry?

Show on  
She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.  
Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)  
Show off

Gabriel was pretty sure he just lost his right to procreate. How could he have been such a terrible father that his son looked so fucking radiant at a samples birthday gift that he thought was his? He felt sick.

Show on  
Outside of the school.  
Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?  
Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.  
Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)  
Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.  
Show off

"That it does.” Ella smiled. It was nice to see some justice being served in this episode, since it seemed like the rest wasn't going to be as pleasant.

Show on  
Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)  
Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.  
Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.  
Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.  
Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.  
Show off

Gabriel wanted to die. How could he have done that to this brilliant ball of sunshine?

Show on  
Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.  
Show off

"Or not." Nino should have learned to deal with disappointment by then, but it still felt like a slap on the face.

Show on  
Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but--  
Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.  
Show off

"You really are.” Matín smiled softly, remembering his father and Uncle Adrien’s interactions. Those two were as close as his mother and Aunt Marinette. Really, the perfect group.

Show on  
Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.  
Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.  
Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)  
Show off

"You really are, Marinette. Amazing." Adrien said with watery eyes, before standing up and looking straight at Rin, not minding the tears sliding down his cheeks. “Can I go to the bathrooms?”

“Sure, but only you. And come back soon.” Before the fox finished, he was already out of the door. “I think we can start the next episode without him.”

Protests broke out around the room, to which Rin just lifted her hand.

“I mean we will start without him, but don't worry.” She smiles, but it wasn't as energetically as her usual ones. “The next episode is fun.”

Somehow, they doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode: Mr. Pigeon


	6. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's probably one of my least favorite episodes, wow. But there's still drama ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, 2017 nearly murdered me but I came back. Finally, I figured ao3 out and the bold text is the show. Enjoy!

Satisfied with everyone’s silence, Rin clicked play.

****

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Miss Bustier's classroom_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Bustier%27s_classroom) **_. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class._ **

[ **Mr. Damocles** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Damocles) **:** **You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste.**

**(Adrien smiles and Nino elbows him, grinning. Marinette watches them fondly.)**

While most people smiled at Adrien’s and Nino’s cute interaction, Matheus frowned. Ten hours was a very short time to come up with a fashion piece, especially if you’re still a student, even if you already have a design. Mrs. Agreste-Cheng usually gave him a fair workload and a lot of time to _actually_ make something. Then again, she probably gave him a bigger leverage then most interns, knowing he was Ladybeetle. But even the other interns had more time to prepare things than this competition was giving. What was Gabriel Agreste doing?

 

Little did he know Gabriel Agreste was thinking similar things.

**Mr Damocles: In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

“Derby hats?” Louise made a face. Yes, the hats her mother designed were pretty, but derby hats were, in her opnion, just ugly no matter who made them.

**  
** [ **Marinette** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Marinette_Dupain-Cheng) **:** **Derby hats? _(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)_**

****

“Wow, threatening competition” Nari said dryly, unamused by Chloe’s childishness. The future’s Chloe Bourgeois could be arrogant, but her younger version was just annoying.

 

Fílix shushed her half-heartedly. He agreed, but he also didn’t want his best friend starting an argument.

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Collège Françoise Dupont_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Coll%C3%A8ge_Fran%C3%A7oise_Dupont) **_. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya._ **

**Marinette:** **Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...!**

“These are some really nice designs.” Hugo complimented with Emma nodding enthusiastically beside him. The weren’t as good as her professional ones, but her style was clearly begging to be defined.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Marinette smiled slightly, feeling some of her worry for Adrien ease by interacting with his children. Their children? While that was likely, she didn’t want to ask and confirm. She wouldn’t be able to take it at the moment if she wasn’t.

**Marinette: I don’t have any derby hat designs. I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby!**

‘Yeah, because that’s kind of an unusual request.” Matheus said, not noticing he spoke out loud. Marinette glanced at him. Did he participate in design contests too?

 

“Matheus is a really talented designer.” Emma commented, seeing her mother’s curiosity. She fondly remembered the first time she saw the boy’s designs. “He even is an intern at this really popular atelie.”

 

Marinette decided to ask later about the girl’s soft gaze while talking about Matheus.

**Marinette: You know what? It won’t even matter, 'cause I’m probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

The room was silent before most of them busted into laughter.

 

“Sometimes I forget that Marinette really has calmed down.” Alya said, grinning fondly. Nino smiled, maybe the blogger wasn’t really angry anymore.

 

Stella and Hugo were quiet. Well, the situation _could_ happen. Worse happened to them, anyway.

  


[ **Alya** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Alya_C%C3%A9saire) **:** **All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.  
Marinette: Forget it, I’m a disaster zone. I’ll probably mess everything up in the end.  _(Adrien walks over.)_**

****

“You need to trust yourself more, Marinette.” Tikki said, frowning. Marinette smiled, ready to listen to Tikki’s usual ‘I believe in you’ discourse. But it was interrupted before it even began.

“She’s right. Tikki’s chosens are rarely idiots.” Plagg said lazily. ”Mine, on the other hand…”

 

Marinette giggled, appreciating the gesture. The black cat didn’t seem like the type to give out compliments easily

 

Meanwhile, Emma was holding back quite a few words to her kwami.

  
[**Adrien**](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Adrien_Agreste) **:** **Wow, Alya,** _(_ _a **Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)** **those are some awesome designs. I didn’t know you had such mad skills.**  
 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can’t take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.** ___ **(M** ri **nette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)** **Off the chain, right?**  
 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

“That’s true.” Gabriel said, not noticing he spoke out loud. Some people turned to him, more than half a little unfriendly, still associating him with his future self. He shrunk back a little, Sabine glaring at them beside him.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Agreste.” Marinette said politely, unhappy with the group’s hostility. Stella beamed at the girl, liking her future daughter-in-law more and more. Her poor Gabriel hadn’t done anything yet!

  
Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like-- um, designs that-- um,  _(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)_  go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh-- thanks?  
Adrien: Sure, and uh-- good luck. Maybe I’ll be wearing your derby at father’s next photoshoot.  _(Adrien leaves.)_  
Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you’re good enough to win!  _(They cheer.)_

****

“Yes, I do.” Adrien says softly, discreetly reentering the classroom. Everyone looked and him wooredly, but the boy only smiled awkwardly. “Winning what?”

 

“Your father’s derby hat design competition for the class.” Hugo answered fast, wanting to end the heavy silence. Adrien nodded and sat down between Marinette and Emma quietly.

 

Marinette looked at him questioningly, but he only offered her his palm, allowing her to grip his hand. He really didn’t want to talk right now.

**  
** [ **Sabrina** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Sabrina_Raincomprix) **:** **Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi—**

**  
** [ **Chloé** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Chlo%C3%A9_Bourgeois) **:** **Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award _me_  the winner.**

“I didn’t know Chloe designed, well, anything.” Nathanel whispered to Alíx, who laughed.

 

“You didn’t hear what happened, did you?” He shook his head. “Well, you’ll see.”

**Sabrina:** **I'm sure he will, Chloé. You’re a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.  
Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

“Is anyone really surprised? What else to expect from Andre Bourgeouis’ daughter?” Maelys said scathingly and Chloe flinched. Annelise and Isabel frowned simultaneously, noticing the girl’s reaction.

 

“If she can do it to win, then she should.” Andre answered just as heatedly. She glared harder. Rin paused the episode, itching for drama.

 

“Of course you would say that.” Maelys but out. “Just like you were willing to sabotage Anne’s campaign, you little-“

 

“How dare you-“

 

“Enough.” Annelise said firmly, glancing quickly at Chloe. “Stop fighting and watch the show. You’re being childish.”

 

Melys looked chastened and Andre simply crossed his arms, looking ahead arrogantly. Adrien and Chloe sighed in relief, leave it Aunt Anne to solve everything. Meel smiled proundly at her holder from inside her bag.

 

Isabel sighed in lovesickness. Anne was sooo observant and caring!

   
**Alya: _(back at the bench; checking her phone)_  Only have nine hours until show time.**  
 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I’ll see you later. _(She runs into a wall.)_  AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.  _(Alya chuckles.)_**

**_Scene:_ ** **** [ **_Hawk Moth’s lair_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Hawk_Moth%27s_lair) **_. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens._ **

[ **Hawk Moth** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Hawk_Moth) **:** **The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their** [ **Miraculouses** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculouses) **must be mine!**

“If only he spent half as much time lloking after his son as he does searching for akumas…” Rin whispered to Isabel playfully, fanged smile growing when the girl startled.

 

“Hawkmoth has a son…?” She asked and the fox shushed her slyly.

 

The vixen also made sure young Louise, and only her, heard her too, fermenting the already growing suspicion the girl had. Oh, the fox miraculous holders were just the best!

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Trocadéro_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Trocad%C3%A9ro) **_. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out._ **

**Marinette:** **Geez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure.**

**  
** [ **Tikki** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tikki) **:** **Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

Matheus knew that Tikki was trying to reassure Marinette, because that wasn’t exactly true. Being fused with Tikki gave an extra boost of warmth and confidence that made saving the day much easier. He probably wouldn’t be able to be Ladybeetle without her presence.

**  
Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish _and_  tasty.  _(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out._**

****

“Those are some really nice hats, especially if they are your first ones!” Ariana exclaimed. She knew from making some play costumes that coming up with something new wasn’t easy.

 

“The flower one was so cute!” Rose complimented, her eyes glowing. Marinette made a mental note to make it for her birthday.

 

“The bee-style one was sweet too!” Cat shouted. Anne could swear she heard Meel say a pround ‘of course’ inside her purse.

 

“The music-themed one was my favorite.” Emma said uncharacteristically shy.

 

“Of course it was.” Snorted Hugo and, before his older sister could stop him, clarified to his confused future parents. “Emma wants to be a singer when she graduates.”

 

“Really? That’s great!” Adrien said, excited to lear more about his children and Marinette nodded.

 

Emma smiled shyly. She still hadn’t told her parents in the furture what she wanted to do, strangely anxious about this. They never pressured the girl to decide what she wanted to do or expressed anything untoward about a musical career, but she got nervous anyway. Hugo’s face seemed to say “see? Nothing to worry about!”. She expected Louise to have the same expression, but the blonde seemed lost in her own head.

****

**_(After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)_ ** **  
** [ **Xavier** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Xavier_Ramier) **:** **_(throwing food for the pigeons)_  Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. **

“That guy is talking to a pigeon.” Laci said to Matín in disbelief. Hugo agreed with his friend. Of all animals to talk to, why a pigeon?

 

“Hey, Nooroo, is there a pigeon miraculous?” Hugo whispered, relishing in the exasperated sigh he wouldn’t have been given a month ago.

 

“Mas- Hugo, please.” The kwami answered, a little relaxed by begin near so many miraculouses.

 

Fílix wondered why the Agreste-Cheng boy was grinning at his jacket, but didn’t say anything. His smile was cute.

**_(A police officer approaches him.)_ **

**  
**[**Roger**](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Roger_Raincomprix) **:** **Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It’s strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they’ll leave their waste everywhere!**  
**Xavier: But, who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?**

“Piegons don’t actually need any human feeding.” Ariana said, looking at the sheepish Tom and Isabel, who loved going around giving the birds food. “But they would leave their waste everywhere no matter what.”

**  
Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You’ve been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I’m the authorities. GET OUT! _(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)_**

****

“That was harsh.” Sabrina said, unhappy with her father. She would have to talk to him when she got back.

**  
Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

“Almost?” Juleka raised an eyebrown.

  
Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.  
Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki.  _(She starts drawing again.)_

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Seine_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Seine) **_. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench._ **

**Hawk Moth:** **Poor Mr. Ramier, _(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)_  the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my ** [ **akuma** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma) **. _(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)_  Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!  _(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his_** [ **_bird call_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_akumatized_objects) **_.)_ **

****

“It’s kind of easy to get someone akumatized.” Mylene said worriedly, mirroring everyone’s concern.

 

“Yeah.” Stella murmured, feeling dread fill up her stomach at her team’s upcoming failure. “It is.”

**Mr. Pigeon, I’m Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

“While Paris would be much worse without the natural predators that are the pigeons, they actually would be fine without Mr. Ramier.” Max explained.

**  
_(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)_**

****

The room busted out into laughter.

 

“The akumas seem much more scary in theory.” Alíx said, amused. The only one that actually looked threatening until now was Stormy Weather.

**  
_(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette’s design from her sketchpad.)_**

****

“Did you follow me?” Marinette asked, uncomfortable. Chloe, still thinking about her parents fighting, didn’t answer and shushed Sabrina when she started to. She wasn’t in the right mindset to fight with her ”rival’.

**  
Marinette: Yes! _(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)_**

****

“Wow, what a camera!” Stella exclaimed, others from the past group agreeing with her. This kind of technology would have made their lives much easier.

**  
Tikki: Now that’s a derby.**

**  
Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

  
**Sabrina: _(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)_  We're so awesome.**  
 **Chloé: _(coldly)_  We?  _(snatches the phone)_**  
 **Sabrina: _(With a small hurt look)_  Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-- um, you, going to make the hat?**  
 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy’ll pay someone to do it. _(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)_**

****

Maelys rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything. She didn’t want to disappoint Anne.

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Bakery_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Tom_%26_Sabine_Boulangerie_Patisserie) **_. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat._ **

**_(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)_**  
**Tikki: What are you looking for?**  
 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**  
 **_(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)_**  
 **Marinette: _(picking up a feather)_  Yes!**

“That seems… unhygienic.” Isabel said, frowning at Marinette. In Brazil, you just didn’t go around picking up pigeons feathers. Her mama would kill her if she tried anything like that! “Is that a thing French people do?”

 

“Er, not one of my best moments.” The ladybug holder answered awkwardly. Looking back, taking a wild pigeon’s feather could have ended badly.

  
_(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)_  
Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.  _(She leaves.)_  
_(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)_

**_Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving._ **

“There are only, like, two people in the bus and no one got robbed yet.” Isabel shook her head ironically. “Paris is so wild.”

 

Stella made a mind note to talk to the girl a bit more. At least someone seemed as lost as she was about the city, still.

**Marinette:** **_(Impatiently)_  Ugh, Come on! Can’t we go any faster?  
Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here.  _(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)_  You’ll need to get off the bus now.**

“They look like little piranhas.” Nathanel shuddered. He was glad he stayed home that day.

**Marinette:** **Ah, this is weird.**

“Oh, really?” Adrien asked the girl playfully, getting a deserved elbow to the stomach.

**_(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)_ **

“This is obviously an akuma attack, why aren’t people going home?” Annelise complained softly to Meel, remembering having to save some stubborn civilians from kitsune attacks.

“People are idiots sometimes.” Isabel, hearing her, answered, eager for the chance to start a conversation.

Annelise looked at her and smiled politely, nodding.

_Ohhhh, she’s so cute. Maybe we can talk later?_ Isabel thought

_What an obnoxious girl. I hope she dodn’t try talking to me later_. Anne thought.

[ **Nadja** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Nadja_Chamack) **:** **_(from screen)_  Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.  
Mr. Pigeon:  _(from screen)_  Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.  _(pigeon noises)_  Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!  _(pigeon noises)_**

“How is everyone taking this seriously?” Cat asked, giggling. “I wouldn’t be killed because I would just stand there, laughing!”

“You almost were when you did just that with that clown kitsune.” Matheus said darkly, remembering how powerless he felt unable to transform in front of her and how grateful he was for his reliable kitty saving them.

_I miss her._ He thought, thinking about her infecting confidence. _Why couldn’t she come too?_

“Don’t worry, Matheus.” Cat reassured her friend. “Chat Noire and Ladybeetle will always be there for us.”

“I hope so.” He did, really did.

**_(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)_ ** **  
Marinette: Paris needs us!**

“Paris needs you!” Fílix joked, posing like an old Uncle Sam poster. Nari smiled, pushing his arm down.

**_[Transformation Sequence]_ ** **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_**

****

“Do you really do this poses while you transform?’ Louise asked curiously and most of the miraculous holders shifted uncomfortably.

 

“I think I do but I’m not sure…?” She felt she did, but the transformation felt faster than that.

 

Louise sighed, if she had a miraculous, she would do tests everyday. As if hearing her thoughts, Rin smiled.

**_Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon._ **

“Why do you do all these acrobatics?” Nathanael asked shyly.

 

“It’s just fun.” She answered, smiling at the now blushing boy. Adrien rolled his eyes, a little jealous.

**_(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)_ ** **  
Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

“You don’t say.” Hugo grumbled, having flashbacks to the clown kistune.

**  
Cat Noir: _(from a ledge above her)_  Birds of a feather, flock together. **

“You just needed that dramatic entrance, didn’t you?” Nino said, shaking his had at his weeb of a best friend.

 

“Nino! A dramatic entrance in _everything_.” Adrien whined and Marinette laughed. Emma silently agreed with her father.

 

“If he were any more extra, he would show up with a Starbucks latte.” Ella said to her best friend, who grinned. She would so try that next time!

**_Chat Noir: (sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)_ ** **I’m allergic to feathers. _(sneezes again)_**

****

“So that means if you wear the hat…” Stella gasped. “Poor boy.”

 

Adrien smiled at his mother. Maybe she didn’t change that much.

**  
Ladybug: That's helpful.**

“Should have been.” Louise murmured, irritated by her mother’s obliviousness.

**  
Chat Noir: Tell me about it. _(almost sneezes, but stops himself)_  These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

“Ok, maybe the akuma isn’t as nonthreatening as he looks.” Sabine commented.

**  
Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

**  
Chat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**

**  
Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

**_Scene: Park. Chat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby._ **

**Chat Noir:** **_(starts to whistle and then starts to dance)_**

****

“Is this episode for real? Did that really happen?” Alix asked in disbelief.

 

“I wish I could say no.” Marinette said, looking at the embarrassed Adrien.

 

“Your crush is such a nerd.” Kim laughed and everyone joined in, looking at Chat’s dance playing in a loop by Rin.

 

“I know.” She said softly, looking fondly at the pink boy, who now had a smitten look at his face because of her admission.

**  
Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up!**

**  
Chat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural. _(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)_**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! _(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)_**

****

“At least he did his job, I guess.” Nino tried to defend his friend after he stopped laughing.

****

****

**_(Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)_ **

**  
Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

**  
_(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes.)_**

****

“They weren’t even close to you, you drama queen.” Alya teased Adrien, smiling at him and Marinette. The ladybug miraculous holder looked at her best friend who made a gesture with her hand.

 

_Later_ , she seemed to say, _we’ll talk later_.

****

****

**_(A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)_ **

****

“Were you ok after that, Adrien?” Juleka asked, she how terrible it was to be near something that made you allergic.

 

He nodded. Being transformed made him a lot more resistant than he really was.

  
Ladybug: What the--  _(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)_  


**Chat Noir:** **Where's that bird-brain M Pigeon?**

**  
Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere... _(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)_**

****

**Hawk Moth:** **_(from his lair)_  If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.  _(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_**

****

Alya suddenly felt glad no akuma victim could remember being akumatized. Having Hawkmoth inside you mind must not be fun at all.

**  
Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. _(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)_**

**  
Chat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

**  
Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? _(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)_  Look!**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: _(bird noises)_  Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.  _(chuckles)_**

****

“Yeah.” Isabel said to herself, thinking about the nice man that just wanted to feed pigeons before. He would have been safe and with a sound mind if she just had done her job and rescued the butterfly miraculous. Kissun was quiet, thinking about Nooroo being forced to make these things.

**  
Hawk Moth: _(from his lair)_  Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: _(bird noises)_  Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.  _(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Chat Noir.)_  Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**

**  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, the bars!**

**  
Chat Noir:** [ **Cataclysm** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Cataclysm) **! _(Chat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Chat Noir advance on him)_  Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: _(bird noises)_  Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone.  _(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)_**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas! _(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)_**

**  
Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet! _(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Chat Noir start running downstairs. hCat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)_**

**  
Chat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

**  
Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

“You can do it but I can’t.” Adrien rolled his eyes playfully. “Such a double standard, my lady.”

 

“Down, kitty.” She answered, squeezing his hand lovingly. Louise pretended to barf.

**  
Chat Noir: Ha ha, very funny. _(Ladybug and Chat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)_**

**  
** [ **André** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Andr%C3%A9_Bourgeois) **:** **Ladybug, Chat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? _(Chat Noir’s alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)_**

****

“Of course you would only think about that” Maelys scoffed quietly.

**  
Chat Noir: Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

**  
André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

Everyone started to laugh and Ariana Fay got up, stopping in front of your Andre Bourgeouis and holding out her hand, to everyone’s confusion.

 

“I can recognize a joke done well.” She said, shaking his limp hand. “Well done, well done.”

 

Everyone’s laughter doubled at his shocked face.

**  
Chat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?**

**_Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean._ **

**hCat Noir:** **'Scuse me, sorry. _(He slams the door.)_  Emergency.  _(There's a knock on the door. Chat Noir opens it.)_**

**  
** [ **Butler Jean** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Butler_Jean) **:** **How do you like your Camembert?**

**  
Chat Noir: Runny! _(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a tray.)_**

****

“They must have thought I was such a diva.” Adrien groaned. The things Plagg put him through!

 

“But you are.” Nino answered with a poker face that cracked when Adrien pouted and Alya and Marinette giggled.

**  
Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. _(He hands Chat Noir a silver tray)_**

**  
Chat Noir: Thanks! _(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Chat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)_**

**  
** [ **Plagg** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Plagg) **:** **Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

**  
Adrien: You wanna bet? _(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the Camembert.)_**

**  
Plagg: Ah, my gooiness. _(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)_**

****

“Ew, gross, Plagg!” Emma said, unable to help herself.

 

“Girl, you eat at least as much cheese as the magical cat.” Ella pointed out, everyone that knew Emma agreeing and the girl flushing.

 

Plagg noted how casually the girl addressed him. Maybe Adrien wasn’t his only kitty in the family and the energy he was feeling wasn’t his imagination.

**  
Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Le Grand Paris_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Le_Grand_Paris) **_Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows._ **

**Ladybug:** **Great, I can get a much better view from here. _(She walks up to a window.)_  Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.  _(The elevator dings. Chat Noir is inside.)_**

**  
Chat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

**  
Ladybug: Let's go!**

**_Scene: Building. Ladybug and Chat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers._ **

**Ladybug:** **So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

**  
Chat Noir: The Grand Palais. _(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)_  My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

**  
Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

“I don’t think anyone is going to challenge them.” Ivan whispered to Mylene, who giggled.

**  
Chat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

**  
Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.**

Matheus, Annelise and Isabel nodded in approval. Marinette really was a good Ladybug.

**_(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)_**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

**  
Hawk Moth: _(from his lair)_  I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

**  
_(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Chat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)_**

**  
Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

**  
Chat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm! _(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)_**

**  
Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise. _(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)_**

**  
Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

“What the fuck is deedle-dee?” Alíx said to Nathanael and Kim, careful for the only child in the room to not overhear.

**  
Chat Noir: I'd be honored. _(Mr. Pigeon hits Chat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)_**

**  
Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

**  
Ladybug:** [ **Lucky Charm** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Lucky_Charm) **! _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a_** [ **_coin_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Lucky_Charm_objects) **_)_ ** **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? _(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)_**

****

“Why do you still question the weird Lucky Charm?” Cat asked Marinette, but Matheus answered before she could.

 

“Well, the Lucky Charm’s job is to be questioned.” The boy flushed when he noticed everyone looking at him and Emma smiled. Matheus was really smart and so cute sometimes!

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Marinette said, still looking between the boy and her hopefully future daughter’s fond smile.

**  
Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here! _(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.)_**

**  
Ladybug: Chat Noir!**

**  
Chat Noir: Yeah! _(Chat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)_**

**  
Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons! _(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)_**

****

“Well, brilliant, but weird.” Ella said, and she had seen a lot of Ladybeetle’s Lucky Charm shenenigans.

**  
Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

**  
Ladybug: Chat Noir, grab it! _(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Chat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Chat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Chat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)_**

**  
Ladybug: Yes! _(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)_  No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!  _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_  Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. ** [ **Miraculous Ladybug** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_\(superpower\)) **! _(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)_**

****

Everyone clapped.

 

“This will never get old.” Cat said excitedly, looking at the affects of the Miraculous Ladybug.

**  
Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**

“The poor man.” Rose frowned. Maybe there should be an akuma victim support system.

**  
Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

**  
_(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)_**

**  
Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! _(his window closes)_**

**_Scene:_ ** [ **_Marinette's room_ ** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Marinette%27s_room) **_. Marinette gets back to work on her hat._ **

**Marinette:** **There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. _(Marinette keeps working on her hat)’_**

****

“That went by fast.” Gabriel commented, still not liking his future self’s time limit (or his future self at all).

**_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond._ **

**Alya:** **Where is that girl?**

**  
** [ **Nathalie** ](http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Nathalie_Sancoeur) **:** **Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

**  
Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? _(She holds up a tablet)_**

**  
Gabriel: _(from tablet)_  I'm here.**

“That’s some really nice technology.” Maelys commented awkwardly. “But it would have been nicer if he was there.”

 

Everyone silently agrred.

**  
Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

**  
Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

**  
Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way. _(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)_**

****

“That hat is really cool!” Marinette said. If she hadn’t entered the contest, she would surely have been rooting for those two.

 

“Thanks, Marinette.” Juleka said and Rose beamed.

**  
Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. _(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)_**

**  
Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**

**  
Marinette: Yep, here.**

**  
_(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)_**

**  
Marinette: What?**

**  
Alya: But, it's the same as Chloé's.**

**  
Marinette: What?! _(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)_**

**  
Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

“Of course you would start with that.” Isabel said. She knew Chloe didn’t really have a support system with being raise by Andre Bourgeouis, but the girl was starting to piss her off.

**  
Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

**  
Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

**  
Marinette: I think I can handle this. _(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)_**

**  
Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. _(They do so.)_  Is this a joke?**

**  
Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? _(fake cries)_**

****

“You could have ruined her professional reputation doing that.” Gabriel scolded. He knew he would never accept a thief and if the girl can’t prove it’s hers, then his future self may as well ruin Marinette’s entire career.

**  
Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

“Oh god.” Matheus said, holding back laughter. “I know what she’s going to do.”

 

The Agreste-Cheng children’s eyes lit up and they started to giggle.

 

“I think I’m gone die from second-hand embarrassment.” Hugo said, red in the face.

**  
Gabriel: Go ahead.**

**Marinette:** **Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about. I signed mine.**

**  
_(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature. She runs out crying)_**

****

Everyone started to clap,

 

“This is so cool.” Sabine said, grinning. “I’m so pround. Tom, did you see that?”

 

He smiled at her and then at Marinette. The girl flushed.

**  
Chloé: Daddy!**

**  
Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

**  
Adrien: Marinette.**

**  
Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

**  
Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**  
Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

**  
Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette. _(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)_  A-achoo! Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.  _(sneezes again)_**

****

“How did I not connect the dots?” Marinette groaned and Adrien snickered.

 

“Connect the dots… hehehe…” That got him an elbow to the stomach.

**  
Marinette: Gesundheit!**

**  
Adrien: _(sneezes)_  Thanks.**

“The is only a few more episodes before I can give you guys a break.” Rin said, smirking at them predatorily. “But hey, the next is a fan favorite **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a computer to use! So I will probably do some editing next week and change kwami names to canon ones (Trixx and Pollen, right?) and fix some mistakes. If you want to talk to me, I finally figured tumblr out and will answer questions in my tumblr marrysdreamworld. Come talk to me about anything, really, especially if you have anything to ask about this fanfic or even prompts.
> 
> Next chapter: Copycat


End file.
